Ashikabi of Justice:Redux
by W.D.Whitley
Summary: A re-write of Ashikabi of Justice. There is a American that has an interesting connection to #01-#06. What is his connection? Will he be able to put an end to the Sekirei plan? Read to find out. Rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing, heavy lime and possible lemons. This is a NON-CANNON story, so if you like cannon this isn't the story for you. OCxmassive harem.
1. Chapter 1

All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be deleted!

Legal Disclaimer; I do not own Sekirei in anyway shape or form. Any similarities of my OC to any actual people is not intended This fiction is published for the intent for you; the reader's pleasure and is not published for any monetary gain what so ever. This fan fiction is rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing and heavy lime, possible lemon. Per guidelines please be 18+.

Key:

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ABILITIES **/Norito** "

X's Across is a POV change

Ashikabi of Justice:Redux

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 1

" _There is a higher court than courts of justice and that is the court of conscience. It supersedes all other courts." Mahatma Gandhi._

"Hey babe, what's a pretty thing like you doing here all alone?" Said a sneering male voice.

Knowing what was about to happen she smiled to herself and looked up to the voice. Judging from the appearance of the group of four they were just typical thugs. Geared with black jackets, black jeans and black combat boots screamed "I got this idea from manga". Seeing the lecherous smile adorning the biggest of the four she knew he was the "leader" of this group of thugs. She watched as the other three circled around her to prevent her from escaping. "Waiting on someone." She answered.

His smile became predatory; " Seems like you found us babe." He sneered.

His hand whipped out, she allowed herself to be grabbed by her wrist. She knew that she could stop this but didn't. She then allowed him to roughly grasp her face to pull it closer to his. "This is going to be fun. For us." He leered

Just before his lips could connected with her's his face went to one of shock just to be replaced quickly by one of pain. Her smile grew across her face as she looked at her savior. Finally the one she has dreamed of standing to the side of the thug. She knew that he was an American for the classical characteristics of his face and body. She estimated his height at five foot ten. His brown hair forming his head in a crew cut. She traced the scar that started at the middle top of his forehead trailing diagonally down to the tip of his right eyebrow. She looked into his dark blue eyes noticing the anger in them. She also noticed that he had muscles that were similar to those that practice the martial arts. Calculating she estimated his age in the early 20's. He was wearing a light blue polo, with blue jeans and tennis shoes. Currently he had the "leader's" free hand bent back and placing pressure on it. "You know something. People like you are the same. You think just because you are bigger and have greater numbers you are safe." He said angrily

He placed more pressure to bend the hand further back causing the "leader" to cry out in pain once again. She noticed that even though he was talking to him his eyes were tracking the other three. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Screamed one of the men.

It seemed like it was the cue for the three of them to attack. Somehow the man used the "leader" as a shield. Using the leverage he had over the "leader" he threw him into one of the attacking men causing him to fall back with the "leader" on top of him. She watched as he started moving, swaying like in a dance. His hands were moving also, as the other two came within reach of the man he used their force against them. Swaying to the side of one of the men he pushed that man into the other one causing them to crash into one another. She noticed that while he was fighting the two he noticed the other two getting ready to attack him. She noticed a small frown on his lips as he was shaking his head. She watched as he went into motion stepping forward with large steps toward the two that were rushing toward him. The moment that they met he knelt slightly and thrust two fists into the middle of the two attackers gut. She heard the grunts of pain and the air escaping from them. The two went down once again holding their guts trying to catch a breath. Out of the corner of her eye she watched one of the two he took out earlier running toward him. "WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

He whipped toward her voice, snapped upright quickly and saw the man just in the nick of time. He went low and shot out a foot catching the man in his shin. The attacker pitched forward, she watched almost in awe as he used the momentum to flip the man roughly on his back. The air rushed out of this man also, she watched as he looked around noticing the other man looking at him in fear. "Leave or stay it's your choice." He said to the man.

"Fuck this." The man said and took off running.

The man turned to the others noticing that the other three were up; "Please leave now." Her savior pleaded.

"Fuck you, I'm going to fuck you up." The "leader" said. "Come on guys he's just one man let's gang up on him."

Watching the other three rush him in different directions she saw his shoulders droop and a look of resignation on his face. The three hit him at the same time, but what they didn't know, but she watched him do it. He placed himself in a way that he could take the multiple attackers force. Smacking one on the bridge of the nose with his right elbow breaking it. Rising a knee so that another took it in his crotch. The "leader" got the palm of her savior's left hand rising his chin up causing him to stumble back. The one that had his nose broke was holding his nose yelling in pain, the one that got it in the crotch was rolling on the ground holding it. The "leader" saw this noticing he was the only on left. "You're so dead asshole." He said reaching into the back of his jeans with an audible click she watched him bring out a knife.

It looked like her savior's demeanor switched immediately as his resignation turned to having no emotion what so ever. She watched as he dodged the frantic swipes of the leader's knife. At the same time he was moving backwards, she noticed that he moved back to a backpack that she didn't see before. Noticing on the side of it was what looked like a sword in its sheath. She watched as he took a controlled backwards fall, grabbed the sword in his left hand. Rolling back up a chill went up and down her spine as she watched him go into his sword form. She only heard stories about it but now she was watching it in action. Without taking the sword from the sheath her savior blocked the knife with deadly precision. Making the "leader's" knife go where her savior wanted it. She started to move knowing what was about to happen. Her savior caused the "leader" to over extend and smacked him in the back of the head with the sheath. A metallic ring sounded out in the air and she made it in time to grasp his arm holding the sword. The point of the sword was mere inches away from the leaders throat. His emotionless eyes came to hers, she held on feeling his straining muscles against her hand. "Please don't; this isn't you, control it." She pleaded.

She watched his eyes go from deep blue to sky blue as he took in controlled breaths of air. She took a breath of air in herself once he pulled his sword away and sheathed it. "She saved your life. Leave now." He implored.

With fear in his eyes the "leader" gulped turned around and ran as quickly as he could leaving the other two there. Her savior dropped the sword and placed a hand against hers. "Thank you." He whispered.

Keeping her hand on his arm she was barely able to handle the fire inside of her. She walked with him keeping her hand on his arm, with his hand on top of hers to the other two. Her savior stopped in front of them, "Please leave and get some medical attention. Also be glad that it was me and not her that stopped you." Still holding his broken nose the man nodded, grabbed the other man and carried him away.

She watched as her savior watched the two walk away until they were out of sight. He led her back to where he dropped his sword. Finally over to where his backpack was, placing the sword into straps off to the side. She knew it was finally time; "So we finally meet." He said turning toward her.

Nodding happily she threw her arms around his neck she heard his chuckle; "So what's your name and number Sekirei?" He asked her.

"How rude asking that before introducing yourself." She chided.

Chuckling he placed his arms around her waist, "Surprised you didn't know me already." He teased.

"Didn't get that part in our dream, now spill." She demanded punching him as lightly as she could in his arm.

"Thank goodness you didn't put a lot of power into that punch or I would be in the wall back there." He said dryly indicating a wall some ways behind him.

"If you don't tell me your name I just might." She teased.

She watched as his smile finally lit up his face causing the fire inside of her go nuclear; "Derrik Cypher." He introduced himself.

"Derrik Cypher, I like it my Ashikabi." She said lunging forward, closing her eyes and kissed him on his lips before he could stop her.

She felt as if time itself stopped, her core went super nova briefly then calmed down. She felt her wings snap out from her back. She felt them come back into her and she released the kiss and looked at him in his sky blue eyes. The love, compassion and concern she knew he had was there in his eyes as he waited. "Let the light of my love blind my Ashikabi's enemies. Sekirei #08 Yume, The Sekirei of Fate is yours now and forever." She chanted.

His smile never leaving his face he placed a hand on her check; "Yume? I like it." It looked like a thought occurred to him as his smile dropped into a small frown and his hand dropped.

"Yume..." He started but she stopped him with a finger on his lips. "I know Ashikabi, think about my chant." She said softly.

She watched him in thought for a second when he nodded, " Thank you Yume, I can't deny them either, and also I need to see her." He almost whispered.

She nodded, stepped to the side and pointed to his backpack still on the ground. "Well let's hurry up then. The faster we get there the faster you can see them." Yume said.

He gave her an odd look, "Them?" He questioned.

"Your other Sekirei." She answered brightly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sweeping up the floor the lavender haired woman paused, her super sensitive ears catching the sound of two pairs of feet coming up to the gate. Placing the broom to the side she walked to the front door, at the moment one of them knocked she had her hand out opening it. She looked at the man with wide eyes, not noticing the person next to him. Before she could say anything she felt his arms wrap around her in a hug. "Hello Miya." Said the man.

Getting over her shock her arms automatically wrapped around him; "Derrik." She softly said.

A/N: Hello to all of you that have been reading Ashikabi of Justice. So the reason for the re-write is that after several times reading my own story I noticed a lot of holes in it. Also something hit me when I was writing out the Karasuba arc. I know that I said that AoJ(Ashikabi of Justice) was major non-cannon but I did want some cannon in it. So therefore I decided that my Redux will feature #01-#06. Bearing this in mind my OC might be a little OP than originally intended So for the time that it took me to post this I would say I'm sorry but what would that solve? I got into some games that took my interest along with a job now. So on that note the updates will come out when I have a chance to do them. After all this is lol. I hope that you all enjoy reading this story. Have fun and keep reading.


	2. Chapter 2

All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be deleted!

Legal Disclaimer; I do not own Sekirei in anyway shape or form. Any similarities of my OC to any actual people is not intended This fiction is published for the intent for you; the reader's pleasure and is not published for any monetary gain what so ever. This fan fiction is rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing and heavy lime, possible lemon. Per guidelines please be 18+.

Key:

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ABILITIES **/Norito** "

X's Across is a POV change

Since this is the first time that it's ever happened to me. I would like to ask those with accounts that wish to ask questions or a request please PM them. The question that was asked is who would be in Derrik's harem. What I'm willing to do is to ask account holders to vote on this issue. Majority rule on if I put the harem list up. Also request are welcomed; regardless if I put them into the story or not I will give a shout out.

 **I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for the overwhelming support of this story!KEEP IT UP YOU ALL! :p**

 **SHOUT OUT TO sneak13579: Good idea but your request would have ended up in a free for all considering whom I am putting into Derrik's harem.**

Q&A time.

To **Friendo** : To be able not to have an one sided Sekirei fic, side pairing is needed. Like Higa has Toyotoma, Yukari has Shiina. If this isn't what you meant please elaborate, thanks.

Anyhow on to the story.

Ashikabi of Justice:Redux

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 2

Sneaking glances at his first Sekirei he couldn't help but to admire her athletic form. Her brown hair with a pony tail down to her hips with strands of hair sticking out at the top like an antenna made him smile. She was wearing a navy blue shirt that showed off her moderately sized breast magnificently. The black mini-skirt was like a second skin on her hips. The black knee high boots completed the look nicely. "So what's your powers if I may ask?" Derrik queried her.

"Yes you may." She replied sweetly, "Precognition, light based attacks and healing. I also am able to sense bonds between Sekirei and Ashikabi." She answered.

For some reason Derrik thought she was holding something back but allowed her to keep secrets. The feeling of her arms through his felt amazing as they were walking toward the inn. Finally he came to the entrance of the place he has missed for twenty years. Looking at the familiarity of the Izumo Inn brought back fond memories of staying here from time to time. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. As it opened he saw the one person that he longed to see the most. He saw the unflappable woman widen her brown eyes. Not letting her say anything he wrapped her into a hug.

After feeling that part of him that was missing 20 some odd years of needing this; he smiled as his second mom was hugging him. Sighing contently as it felt like a part of him was filled. Brief memories of the times that she was taking care of him when his parents weren't able to flashed through his mind. As the memories came he found it odd that she only showed her soft side to him at that time. That didn't matter now, here she was once again with her arms around him. All to soon she ended their hug. Noticing that she was checking him out from head to toe all the while cupping a hand underneath her chin. She graced him with one of her rare sincere smiles; "Looks like that once there was a child in front of me, now there is a man." She stated.

He watched as her eyes briefly noticed the sword hanging beside him. "You're carrying a sword?" She said frowning.

Shrugging; "I feel naked without one." He answered.

"I see, well I can tell that you have trained well. You're quite the catch Derrik Cypher." She teased.

He could tell from the smirk on her face that she noticed his blush. Feasting his eyes on her he noticed that she was wearing her traditional miko outfit. "I've missed you Miya." He said.

"And I you." She replied.

He thought she said something else but wasn't able to catch it. He watched as her brown eyes went to the side of him. 'Crap.' He thought to himself as he saw the danger signs of an impending hayanna mask attack. The narrowing of her eyes, thinning of her lips. As soon as his thought ended sure enough there it was. Hanging above her glaring with malevolent intent at both his guest and him. Ready to jump in front of his Sekirei to defend her from the hayanna, he noticed that Miya had her right eyebrow up above her eye. "So this must be Yume." She stated.

"Yes #01." At this Derrik winced noticing Miya tensing up. "I'm #08 Yume, the Sekirei of Fate." Yume stated.

In awe he watched as Yume, not affected by the hayanna, walk to Miya. "Ah yes, I guess the rumors of you are correct. The tales of your bravery is renown. There are only two others that aren't affected by my hayanna mask. One is standing there." Miya said indicating Derrik, "The other isn't welcomed here."

At this Derrik frowned knowing of who Miya was talking about, "I request of you that you don't reveal who I am." It was more of an order than a request.

"Of course, Miya." Yume replied bowing to her.

Having a hard time containing it, a small giggle escaped him. He watched as Miya's eyes cut to him and a small smile overcome her. She rolled her eyes and put her hayanna mask away. Turning toward him he watched as her smile became a small frown. "Why?" She questioned.

About to answer Yume beat him to it; "Because of fate and of whom he his. Of all Sekirei you should be aware of this."

Noticing a flash of sadness and pain flashed through her eyes as they went between Yume and him. "So be it." She declared in resignation.

Stepping to the side then gestured inside; "Welcome to the Izumo Inn again Derrik." She invited.

Smiling he stepped into the entrance walking the few feet to where the hallway joined the television room to the dining room. Looking around he noticed that the inside really hasn't changed since the last time he was here. The only exception was there was a flat screen TV. Turning his attention back to Miya; "Am I in the..." He started but was interrupted by the sound of doors being flung open violently.

He turned toward the loud noise of running feet coming from the stairwell to where the rooms were. All he saw was a flash of red, gray, white and black: "Ooff," as a breath of air rushed out from him as a double tackle hit taking him to his back.

Finally able to take a breath of much needed air he felt two sets of different sized breast on him. The bigger pair was currently rubbing themselves up and down his chest. Whoever they belong to was somewhat turned on as the nipples were poking him. The other pair, which were moderately sized, had his right arm clutched in a vise like grip in between cleavage. The one that had their breast rubbing his chest was a vision of feminine red headed beauty. Her red hair was currently was in a double braid that hung down to her hips. He found himself staring into brown eyes, glazed over in excitement and lust, behind a pair of round glasses. Looking at the white cheongsam dress that was hugging her like a second skin; Derrik got nervous seeing that she had a blush and was breathing heavy.

Looking at the one that had his right arm clutched he saw a gray haired female beauty. Her shoulder length hair sticking up in every direction. He noticed the she was causing her white dress shirt to wrinkle. Looking further down Derrik saw her black pants hugged her hips nicely. His nervousness increased as he notice that she too was sporting a blush and breathing heavily. "DERRIK!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Matsu, Homura." He said nervously.

Granted he was nervous but if Homura didn't have his right arm in a death hold he would hug the two Sekirei. He settled for wrapping his left arm around Matsu in a one arm hug. He thought that he heard Matsu purring. A cough was heard coming from a certain female that they almost forgot. Matsu immediately stopped rubbing her chest on his and felt Homura go rigid. "I believe you both know the rules of this inn." Miya said ominously.

"It was just a friendly hello." Whined Matsu.

"Not a good idea Matsu." Derrik softly warned her.

"Sorry Miya, it was so good to see him again that I forgot." Apologized Homura.

Miya slowly nodded at the fire user and turned her ire onto the quivering Matsu. "Matsu you know as well as I that rubbing your chest against another person's chest isn't a simple hello." Miya admonished.

As Matsu was about to reply Derrik couldn't contain the giggles from coming out of his mouth. Grinning and giggling at both Miya and the hayanna mask behind her Miya once again rolled her eyes. "Not helping Derrik." Miya chided.

"Ha, sorry, ha, ha." Derrik giggled.

"You know it's your fault she learned how to do that from Takehito." Matsu accused.

Oblivious to the stare from Homura; " Can't, ha, help it, ha. It was, ha, and still, ha, is waaayyy cool, ha, ha, ha." He continued to giggle.

Finally after a few tense moments Miya place her hayanna mask away. Matsu, relieved, stood up and dusted herself off. "Matsu." Miya commanded.

Once Miya had Matsu's attention Miya said in a dark tone; "If this persist I will be forced to kick you out."

Even though both Matsu and Derrik knew she wouldn't actually carry through with the threat; Matsu started bowing repeatedly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Matsu repeated.

Finally able to contain his giggles he noticed Homura staring at him still with a blush and breathing heavy. "What?" He asked her.

"She learned that because of you?" Homura accused.

Derrik shrugged once again, "Now is not the time. Let him get up." Miya stated.

Fearful of another hayanna mask appearance Homura nodded. Standing up and dusting himself off and looked at the two females. It seemed like Homura fared better than Matsu because she apologized. Matsu herself looked like she was still shaking. Knowing what was going on with the two, from evidence of their blush and heaving breathing, Derrik looked toward Miya asking a silent yet nervous question. Once again sadness and pain floated across her eyes. He thought he also saw jealousy there as well but quickly dismissed it knowing who Miya was. He watched as she nodded her head almost imperceptibly. He gave them both, what he thought, a welcoming smile while spreading both his arms wide. "Give me a proper hug you two." He declared.

Both Homura and Matsu didn't need to be told twice. With cat like speed both women got their hugs. Matsu on his right was purring in satisfaction Homura was more in control as she was simply enjoying the hug. All of the sudden he felt them let go. Looking between them it seemed as they were having a silent conversation. Homura nodded once and Derrik felt his face being grasped softly by Matsu. Facing her his nervousness increased as he knew what was going to happen. "You don't know how long I've waited for this." He heard and he thought she shot a nasty look toward Miya.

As with Yume, Matsu didn't give him a choice in the matter. She crashed her lips against his. With a little bit of her Sekirei strength she forced his lips apart and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Surprised, Derrik watched as her wings snapped open behind her. It looked like there was computer codes running through them. She moaned into his mouth not stopping her tongue from moving. The skillful way she used it almost buckled his knees underneath him. A feminine cough from behind him caused her tounge to recede back into her mouth. He could feel that Matsu had a small frown on his lips. With a resounding pop, with saliva trailing from his lips to hers, Matsu pulled away from him. She was fingering her plump lips with a lustful smirk upon them. "By my wisdom's vow let my Ashikabi's enemies be deleted. #02 Matsu is yours, now and forever." She chanted.

Before he could formulate words he found himself being gently turned to face the fire Sekirei. She was still blushing and breathing heavy. Her dark brown eyes were looking everywhere but him. Derrik gently reached out and cupped her cheek causing her blush to intensify, her breathing to become heavier and to force her eyes to come to his. "Homura, my I become your Ashikabi?" He asked slightly nervously.

"About time." She huffed as she leaned into him.

Turning her face toward his, he leaned down and placed his lips to hers. Homura was gentle and timid with her kiss. A split second before he closed his eyes Derrik saw her wings flare out behind her. It looked like they were encased in fire of all colors. Red, yellow, blue, green and white rippled outward from the center to the tips of her wings. 'Not surprising since she is the Flame Sekirei.' He thought to himself.

Sooner than Matsu did Homura broke off the kiss and stepped away from him. "Let my fire turn my Ashikabi's peril to ash. #06 Homura the Flame Sekirei is yours." She chanted taking a breath to continue.

"Now and forever." Derrik finished softly for her.

"That's a Sekirei's line goof." Homura jokingly reprimanded.

Derrik chuckled once again then wrapping his arms around his two newest Sekirei again. "If you three are finished, I believe Derrik was asking me something." Miya reminded them after a few moments.

Like rifle shots the two females separated themselves from him. He watched as they walked slowly over to Yume and introduced themselves cautiously. Walking toward Miya and leaning closer to her once he got to her he thought he saw her shudder. "Sorry about that Miya. As I was going to ask am I in the same room as before?" He asked.

Indicated that he was he asked the question that plagued him as he saw his three Sekirei's interaction with each other. Yume talking to Matsu and Homura like they were long lost friends. They seemed to be on pins and needles. "Is she really that good?" He asked.

"According to my source she was the 2nd generation Discipline Squad leader." She told him.

"Really I thought that Kar. Sorry forgot, I thought **she** would be the leader." He said.

Getting a look he thought he was going to be in trouble with her; "No **she** is currently the leader of the 4th generation. Apparently Yume is the only one, besides myself, that can easily dodge and possibly defeat **her."** Miya relayed.

In awe Derrik looked over to his his first Sekirei. Even though the other two looked like they were talking with her she was looking directly at him. He thought he saw yin-yang symbols in her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Assuring the two newest Sekirei that she wouldn't use her superior combat abilities to steal Derrik away from them she felt her Ashikabi awe. She felt a little guilty not telling him about her ability to sense her Ashikabi's feelings. Knowing what Miya and Derrik were talking about she turned her focus a split second before her Ashikabi turned his attention toward her. She knew by the slight widening of his eyes that he saw her yin-yang symbol eyes. She was smiling over the antics of the two females gushing over their Ashikabi. Following a almost clear white line that connected his Sekirei to him she felt her smile grow wider. She likened this line to a tale of a Chinese myth that she read while she was being adjusted. It was called " _The Red String of Fate_ ". In the book; supposedly the gods would tie an invisible red cord around the ankles of those that are destined to be together. The only problem with this particular power of hers was that she had had to be within 10 feet of Derrik and his fated one. All of the sudden another almost clear white line flew to him from the stairwell. Holding in a chuckle at the choice of the female newcomer's choice of clothing. Rather her lack of clothing more like it.

Her brownish hair, hanging a little below her shoulders, had a ponytail jutting off to one side. Donned in a almost see through lace white bra that barely contained her breasts. Hugging her shapely hips was lace white g-string panties. Yume watched as she came to a full stop slightly in front of her small group of three. She also noticed that the woman was currently reacting to her Ashikabi. "You." She squeaked

"Um, excuse me?" Derrik replied in confusion.

"You're my.." She tried.

Her mouth snapped shut and was looking up at something in fear. It looked like the third appearance of Miya's hayanna mask. "Uzume, what have I said about public indecency." Miya warned.

A/N: So here is the next chapter. I didn't think that I would be able to post it as soon as this but what can I say? Inspiration hits and writing happens. So to explain something that I didn't catch in the first chapter I had Yume declare herself to Derrik saying from now to forever. MY GRAMMAR SUCKS!

I do believe it's just now and forever lol (face palm). I'm contemplating writing more fan fic, I would like to continue my Familiar of Zero fic. I've put my Tenchi Muyo fic up for adoption. I'm thinking Daily Life with a Monster Girl. World Break: Aria of Curse for a Holy Swordsman. Possibly a Dual Parallel Trouble Adventure. Wouldn't mind seeing a few more Tenchi Muyo GxP fics either. What do you all think? So again I want to thank you all for the overwhelming response that I have got for this story since I started re-writing it. A preview of next chapter for you that actually reads these A/N's. I will be writing Derrik's back story on why Miya is his second mom. Like I always say, have fun and keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3

All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be deleted!

Legal Disclaimer; I do not own Sekirei in anyway shape or form. Any similarities of my OC to any actual people is not intended This fiction is published for the intent for you; the reader's pleasure and is not published for any monetary gain what so ever. This fan fiction is rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing and heavy lime, possible lemon. Per guidelines please be 18+.

Key:

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ABILITIES **/Norito** "

X's Across is a POV change

 **PLEASE READ!** First of all I'm changing the way I am writing. Instead of being a certain character third person P.O.V. I'll have it in general third person unless needed to use that characters P.O.V. Also the following chapter will be written in a different way. I will be changing from first person to third frequently. So it might be wise to remember my key. With any luck it will be self explanatory why I did it this way if not I'll will put it in my A/N.

 **To chase8999:** I would like to thank you for pointing that fact out. Indeed there is quite a few Sekirei fics that have an OC that can handle multiple attackers without injury. I was hopeful that I wouldn't be one of these writers. What I was aiming for was my OC to use the momentum of one against another allowing him to fight one on one. After re-reading my own fic I think where I messed up the worse is where I had my OC hit three at once. Personally I've studied a little Akidio but couldn't continue because of financial reasons. I am in no way a master of any martial arts what so ever but yet I think that there are a few of them that focus on multiple attackers. If memory serves me right I believe that Kenpo is one. I guess that I've watched too many Jet Li movies (lol). With any luck I'll be better at this than before. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!

Ashikabi of Justice:Redux

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 3

"At least I'm wearing panties this time." Uzume flippantly remarked then grimaced.

Miya's glare darkened making the hayanna mask intensify it's terrifying visage. Uzume started quivering and sweating heavily. All of the sudden a male giggle was heard; "Derrik!" Miya chided, "Not now."

"You, ha, know I, ha, ha, can't help it. Ha, ha, ha." He giggled.

Matsu and Homura were trying their best not be affected but they were trembling slightly. Uzume took a nervous glance at the giggling man. 'He's actually giggling?' She thought to herself. It was a very brief thought though as Miya warned once again. "Uzume."

"Ya, ya I'm going." She replied walking away.

Just before the hayanna mask could disappear Uzume noticed that her soon to be Ashikabi was looking at both Miya and her hayanna mask in familiar fondness. As she rounded the corner the tension of the room drained away as Miya put her hayanna mask away. "Is she a Sekirei too?" Derrik asked.

"Yes, she is. #10 Uzume, also known as the Veiled Sekirei. She can manipulate cloth into virtually anything she can imagine." Matsu lectured. "And before you ask, yes she is aware of Miya."

Derrik sighed to himself, 'This is great Miya is going to kill me if I get any more Sekirei.' He thought looking at said female. Once again he saw pain and sadness in her eyes. Just as with Matsu and Homura there was a brief flash of jealousy but again he dismissed it. "Yes?" Asked Miya.

Making sure to look at each of his Sekirei in their eyes, "I'm sorry." He said.

"It is fate and who you are." Yume responded while looking at Miya.

"I don't know about fate but I kind of knew this was going to happen Derrik." Matsu supplied.

"I did too." Admitted Homura, "After all you met the first Generation Discipline Squad and me at the first lab."

"WHAT?! You mean he was at the first lab before it exploded?" Uzume exclaimed apparently coming back at the right moment.

Yume had a knowing smile, Matsu and Homura tensed up and Miya sighed. "Just who are you?" Uzume asked still blushing and breathing heavy.

"Derrik Cypher." He answered and watched as her eyes go wide.

"Eeeppp." She squeaked looking between Miya and him. "You're Derrik Cypher."

"Last time I checked." He answered sarcastically.

"You're like.. She is.." Uzume stuttered.

"Am I missing something?" He asked noticing her unusual behavior.

"Just the fact that you're like a son to one of the most powerful Sekirei there is, and Uzume here." Matsu said indicating said female, " Is currently reacting to you."

"That won't be a problem will it Miya." Challenged Yume.

After a few tense moments Miya responded with," I rather not have Derrik caught up in this plan but events have been set into motion." All the time glaring at Yume.

"You mean the S-Plan that Dr. Hiroto was talking about all the time?" Derrik queried

All of the Sekirei minus Miya nodded, "That would explain the announcement on the bullet train about how M.B.I. had purchased 80% of Shinto Teito." Derrik commented.

"With the money he made using our technology." Miya spat.

At that moment Derrik's cell phone rang, noticing a familiar number on his screen he grinned evilly. "Like to take this call Miya." He said showing her his phone.

A menacing look came to her face as she took the phone from him. "Hello Minaka." She hissed.

"NEVERMIND!" Came his shout and the phone went dead.

Miya's calmness came back as she handed Derrik his phone back. "That felt good." She said chuckling.

A small feminine sob came from the group of others in the room. On her knees, Uzume was sobbing into her hands, "I've found my Ashikabi but might not be able to wing him."

"Huh?" Derrik said confused.

Matsu was down on her knees comforting the sobbing woman, she glanced at Derrik giving him a "understand me" look. "She never heard that Miya would allow you to wing her. She started sobbing just after I said the part of where you were like a son to one of the most powerful Sekirei there is."

"I would never deny a reacting Sekirei, that's almost as bad as a forced winging." Miya said.

Going to say something about that Derrik got interrupted by Yume. "Get over here and wing this bird idiot." She ordered while glaring at him.

Almost saluting Yume he rapidly approached the sobbing woman and got down to his knees. "Uzume please look at me." He requested.

Her brown eyes, full of tears, looked at his with hope and fear. Derrik smiled at her, leaned down and placed his lips against hers. Almost immediately her white wings exploded out from behind her. They looked like cloth rippling in an invisible wind. Uzume was almost as eager with her kiss as was Matsu, but settled for a closed mouth smooch. Uzume reluctantly broke away from the kiss; "Let my veils rip the perils of my Ashikabi away. #10 Uzume The Veiled Sekirei is yours, now and forever."

Standing up, Derrik held out his hand to her. Placing her soft hand into his he helped Uzume up. She trailed a finger up and down his chest causing him to look nervously at the others. With the exception of Miya and Yume, it looked like they were turning a blind eye to it. Matsu was whistling, Homura was inspecting the ceiling. Miya had a small frown on her face, Yume had a huge smile. "So tell me how you met Miya." Uzume pleaded.

"I'm curious about that myself." Yume said.

Thankful for something to stop another hayanna mask attack he pleadingly looked at Miya. Seeing the slight nod he grabbed Uzume's wandering finger. "Okay, as long as you stop that." He requested.

Uzume pouted; "But it's so much fun." She teased.

"You want another hayanna mask?" He asked her.

Her pout went into a serious expression, " No I'll stop." She said.

"Why don't we go sit in the television room. This might take awhile." He said.

"Dibs on sitting with Derrik on the love seat!" Matsu exclaimed.

"No fair!" Replied Homura, Yume and Uzume at the same time.

"I'll be the one sitting with Derrik." Miya intervened, "Any questions?"

"Nope." Uzume snapped.

"None what so ever." Homura quickly supplied.

"It's your prerogative" Yume said grinning.

Miya gaze turned to Matsu, "You?"

Fearing the dreaded hayanna mask Matsu shook her head. "No." She said dejectedly and walked into the television room with her shoulders drooping.

Watching the others go into the room Derrik turned toward Miya; "May I place my bag next to the stairwell for now?" He asked.

"Of course." She replied.

After placing the bag next to the stairwell he turned his attention to the TV room. It looked like Yume and Uzume took up positions on the floor a few feet away from the love seat. Homura and Matsu took the couch, with the former looking at them expectantly. Chuckling at their eagerness he thrust his arm out offering it to Miya. "Shall we." He asked.

Smiling that one smile that always caused his heart to beat a bit harder she threaded her arm through his. "We shall." She responded.

Walking into the TV room, sitting down on the love seat, they got themselves comfortable. A delicate feminine cough caused him to look at the two females near them. Both Yume's and Uzume's face looked at him impatiently Derrik chuckled once again then looked up in thought; "Let me see. If I remember right it was two weeks after the Kamikura Island incursion." Derrik started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback (Derrik POV): I was about three years old when my dad and I came to Japan. Dr. Hiroto invited my dad, Dade Cypher, over to the first lab was because he was one of the top researchers of D.N.A. When we first came to the complex I looked at it with a child's eagerness. It was the first time that I saw something that large. "Dad is this it?" I asked him in awe._

" _Yes it is." He told me._

"What about your mom?" Asked Uzume.

Derrik looked at her in sadness, "She passed when I was one." He told her.

"I'm sorry." She said regretfully

"It's okay you didn't know." He told her. "Anyhow." He said wanting to get off the subject.

 _Entering the building was something like out of a picture of a typical office lobby. The vastness of it, benches every where. The thing that got me the most at the time though was the receptionist. I thought it was kind of funny that a Japanese woman was sitting behind a large white desk, a computer off to one side and a funny looking thing on her head. I found out later that it was a headset_ (chuckle) _. My dad and I went to that desk, he told the lady his name and we were told to wait. We sat down on a bench and waited for a bit. Another Japanese woman came to us and escorted us through the building. After a long time, to me that is, we came to another lobby area. Unlike the other, the Japanese lady behind the desk wasn't wearing a headset. Behind her was a door, thankfully my dad taught me how to read as there was a name plate on the door. It read Hiroto, Minaka P.H.D. Bio-engineering. After my dad gave this lady his name she pushed a button on her intercom. "Dr. Cypher is here doctor."_

" _Send him in." I heard his voice._

 _When we entered we saw the man himself sitting behind a desk, his black hair sticking up everywhere, white lab coat on with that smile on his face. "Welcome, welcome Dr. Cypher to Mid-Bio Informatics, I need to shorten that. Ah I see that you've brought your son Derrik along." He said grandly like he does._

"His hair has turned white since you last saw it." Matsu informed him.

Derrik nodded his understanding. _"As part of our deal Dr. Hiroto." My dad said dryly._

" _Please dispense of the formalities call me Minaka."_

" _Okay I guess it's okay for you to call me Dade." My dad said._

" _Where are my manners please, please have a seat." He said indicating the chairs in front of his desk._

 _After we sat Dr. Hiroto got a serious look on his face, "I'm going to get right to it Dade. You are here to conduct research of D.N.A. of selected individuals. Since this is considered classified information I ask that you have your son leave us and you sign a non-disclosure agreement." Minaka said._

" _I thought you said I would be able to have my son here." Dade argued._

" _He may stay with you as long as you are not doing your research." Minaka said._

 _At first I thought that my dad would refuse when Dr. Hiroto said, "I have one of the best nannies here to care for him while you are doing research." Waving his hand in the air in annoyance I think._

 _Finally after some time my dad finally nodded, Minaka got on his intercom. "Kimiko would you send Kikyou to my office." He ordered._

" _Yes doctor." came her muffled voice._

 _A few moments later his intercom beeped, "Kikyou is here doctor."_

" _Send her in."_

 _Entering the office was an average looking, I would say she was about 19 or 20, Japanese lady. I don't remember much about her because she wasn't the best nanny as Dr. Hiroto claimed she was. Most of the time she had her eyes glued to her cell phone. My dad turned to me, "Okay son go ahead and go with the pretty lady." He told me._

" _Do I have to" I whined._

" _I'm sorry Derrik but I need you to go with her." He answered reaching into his pocket and gave me some candy._

 _I took the candy and walked over to the nanny. She took my hand and led me out, she took me farther into the building. After some time past we came to two doors, "This will be your dad's and yours room." She said pointing to one of the doors._

" _This one is your play room." She said indicating the other._

 _Once we entered the room my eyes went wide. It had everything that a child like me could want. Top of the line toys, card and board games and of course a video game console. The only thing I didn't see was a computer so I asked the nanny about it. "No, we can't allow non-staff members a computer." She said a little too quickly._

"They were afraid that I would give something away, which I would of, because I was watching him since he first entered the building." Matsu remarked with a sexy voice.

"At that time I didn't know what a Sekirei was and what a reaction meant." Derrik commented.

Matsu pulled one of her lower eyelid's down and stuck out her tongue; "Still got you anyway." She said.

"If you are quite done." Miya admonished.

 _So for the next several days I ended up pretty much by myself because the nanny was to busy with her cell phone. I tried telling my dad about her, but he would forget about it when he got busy. I didn't blame him much since I was used to that about him. The only time that we had together was about an hour in the morning, and about two hours at night before I had to go to bed. Then the night came that would change my life forever._ Derrik was smiling in fond memories. _For some reason I woke up in the middle of the night, which I hardly ever do, and heard my dad talking about beings similar to us humans that had extra ordinary powers. That's when I first heard the word, Sekirei. So naturally I became curious, whenever I asked my dad about these Sekirei he would dodge the questions. Finally I got tired of him dodging so I decided to find a Sekirei myself. So with ease I sneaked out of the play room, because the nanny's attention was on her cell phone once again._

 _I don't know how long I roamed the building till I came to a room that had the name #01 Miya on it._ Miya was smiling along side Derrik now. _I opened this door in the hope that this Miya person could help me find a Sekirei. Behind it was a beautiful woman wearing a black knee high skirt, a white blouse covered with a black jacket and wearing black knee high boots. The funny thing was that I didn't even think her lavender hair was odd until later. She was standing there looking at me with no emotions what so ever._ "May I tell this part?" Asked Miya

"Of course." Derrik replied.

 _Flashback (Miya P.O.V.): So here was this small human looking at me with an odd look on his face. "Who are you?" I asked him emotionless._

 _Still with that odd look on his face he said; "Derrik Cypher."_

" _Why are you so small?" I asked him without emotion._

 _He kept that look on his face but I could tell he was confused; "Because I'm a kid." He told me._

 _Now I've heard about children and kids from both Takehito and Dade so I asked him the one thing that was bothering me since I first laid eyes on him. "Why are you looking at me like that?'' I asked him._

" _Like what?" He asked me._

 _I picked up a mirror and showed him his face, I found out later that he was blushing._ Miya was chuckling at this. "Hey! I was just a kid." Derrik complained.

"Yet you still blush like that when you see me or other Sekirei." Miya told him.

"True." Matsu said.

"Yep true." Homura.

"He did it with me." Yume supplied.

He looked over to Uzume for help, "Sorry you're on your own here, you blushed like crazy when you saw me."

"Sorry if I get flustered with your beauty." He huffed.

"It's fine we understand." Yume said.

Derrik looked around and noticed all of them nodding with her statement. He sighed and indicated to Miya to continue with the story. _"Because you're very pretty." He said to me._

 _Now this is the first time that any human has told me this so I decided to be polite with him. "Nice to meet you Mr. Cypher."_

 _He started to quickly look around the room with a guilty look, "What are you looking for?" I asked him._

" _My dad." He said cringing._

" _Oh? You're not supposed to be here are you?" I asked him and started walking toward the phone._

" _Not really but I really wanted to find a Sekirei." He said causing me to stop._

" _Why?" I asked him curious of his answer._

" _Because my dad said that even though they have extra ord, ord, um." He stuttered._

" _Extra ordinary." I supplied for him._

" _Yea, that's the word, powers that they look like us humans." He finished._

 _I turned and faced him; "What reason above all would you want to find a Sekirei." I asked him._

 _I assumed that like the other humans, with the exception of Takehito and Dade, would want to see us because of our powers. "That's easy, I really, really want to see if they are really like us." He answered me._

 _Detecting no lie in this child I decided on the spur of the moment to tell him the truth about me. "I am a Sekirei, in fact I am #." But I didn't get to finish._

 _Before I knew what was happening this child had his arms wrapped around my waist._ "This was the first hug I ever got." Miya said still smiling. _"What are you doing?" I asked him_

 _Again he looked up at me in confusion, "I'm giving the first Sekirei I've met a hug. Why you've never had hug before?" He asked._

" _No." I responded._

" _Well then here is your first official hug." He said._

 _At that moment the door opened and his father and Takehito entered. His father was white as a sheet and Takehito just grinned like he does. "What, how." His dad sputtered._

" _I've tried telling Minaka that Derrik's nanny is more interested in her phone than him." Takehito said._

" _Okay I get that but how did he get in here? This is supposed to be a key coded room." his father said still pale._

 _Takehito gave that chuckle of his while rubbing the back of his head. "Yeah, I think that's my fault. Apparently I didn't shut the door fully, sorry."_

 _Finally over his shock Dade turned toward his son. "Why are you here?"_

" _Because I wanted to see if Sekirei looked like us dad." Derrik answered. "You wouldn't tell me anything about them so I wanted to see for myself."_

" _So you're telling me that you wanted to see if a Sekirei was just like us young man?" Asked Takehito before his dad could say anything else._

 _Nodding Takehito asked his next question. "So tell me what do you think of #01 Miya, The Pillar." He said indicating me._

" _What's The Pillar mean?" Derrik asked._

" _She is one of, if not the most powerful of the Sekirei." Takehito answered him._

 _Curious about his answer myself, I looked down at the child still hugging me. "She needs more hugs."_

Everyone but Uzume was giggling and she was looking at him in confusion. "You mean to tell me that you thought that one of the most powerful Sekirei needed more hugs."

Derrik shrugged, "Well at the time Miya and the others never had that kind of interaction before."

"True." Matsu replied.

"Back to the story, Derrik if you would." Miya said.

 _Flashback (Derrik P.O.V.): Finally I stopped hugging Miya and walked slowly to my dad. After my dad made me apologize for bugging Miya. I thought for sure that I was going to be in a lot trouble the moment that we got back to the play room. He didn't say anything until we got back to the front of the play room door. "Derrik even though you sneaked out of the room you're not all to blame. One must take responsibility of one's actions so therefor I will take away your video games for one week."_

 _I nodded, from that day on I took what he said about one's action to heart. When we entered the play room my dad started in on the nanny. After getting her assurance that she would start taking better care of me he left again. I became sad that I would never be able to see Miya again. Well, the next day we went to the play room. Normally the nanny would be there inside waiting but this time she wasn't there. "I wonder if Minaka fired that nanny." My dad said._

 _After waiting for a bit the door finally opened. Instead of the nanny Takehito was there. "Takehito." My dad said._

" _It seems that the nanny is currently unavailable for the foreseeable future." Takehito said._

" _Huh?" My dad asked._

" _She got fired." Chuckled Takehito._

" _I see, so has Minaka got a replacement nanny?" He asked Takehito._

 _Takehito got that grin, you know the one he got when he had something up his sleeve. "Not exactly." He said._

" _Meaning." My dad said worried about the answer._

" _A replacement nanny has been found but Minaka didn't get this nanny." Takehito said._

" _And who found this nanny." My dad asked._

" _I did." Came her voice._

 _Standing behind Takehito where I couldn't see her was Miya. I started smiling like a idiot, I was so happy to see her again that I ran up to her and gave her another hug yelling "Miya, Miya." The whole way to her._

" _Is this wise Takehito?" My dad asked._

" _I'm the one who asked Dr. Asama, Dr. Cypher." Miya informed my dad._

" _Why?" My dad asked._

"Because I was curious about the only being that wasn't afraid to touch me." Miya said in fond recollection.

Derrik smiled again, leaned over and gave her another hug, "Still not scared to touch you." He told her softly.

He thought that he felt a tremor go through her but it was so quick he figured it was him.

 _My dad thought about it for sometime that I thought that he was going to say no. "I'm just worried." My dad said._

" _You have my word that he will come to no harm while he is with me." Miya said._

Derrik felt Miya tense up beside him, "But he did come to harm at the..." Miya started but got silenced by Derrik's finger on her lips.

"You weren't there that day and yet you still saved me somehow." He said fingering the scar on his forehead with his other hand.

Miya nodded and indicated for him to continue. _So for some time Miya was there taking care of me. I gave her her first shoulder and neck rub as best as a kid could do._ "By the way why did you stop letting me do that for you?" Derrik asked.

"I have my reasons Derrik." Miya said in a tone that warned to leave well enough alone. Derrik sighed. _She told me things about her, I told her things about me. Yeah, I was impressed when she told me that she cut a ship in half with a sonic wave with a swing of her sword. I thought I saw something from her when I told her about when my mom died. That didn't bother me, what really bothered me the most was how that everyday she came I would hug her but she would never hug me back. At the time I didn't understand that she didn't know emotions very well. I kept at her everyday, I would hug her when we met and again when she left for the day. I really don't know how long it took until she hugged me back. One day before she left I guess I've had a sad look on my face as she left every day. As I was hugging her she asked; "Why do you look so sad when I leave?"_

" _Two reasons, you're leaving, but the biggest is because you don't hug me back." I said to her._

It looked like Uzume was about to say something but Miya interrupted. "Let him continue." She ordered.

 _I guess that's what it took for the normally stoic Sekirei to finally hug me back. She awkwardly hugged me, so I laughed. "What is so funny am I not hugging you?" She asked me._

" _I'm not laughing at you Miya, it's just you have a weird hug." I said to her._

 _She just had her hands on my shoulders like she was going to give me a neck rub. "Meaning." She asked me._

" _You know how you have your hand on my shoulder." I said to her._

" _Yes." She said._

" _Please take your hands away from them." I said to her letting go of her waist._

 _She did, "Please get down on your knees so you can be my height."_

 _She did that also, "Okay so do what I do." I told her._

 _So for another first for her I gave her a proper hug, she copied me exactly. What she didn't know at that time that I had a huge smile and was blushing. So from then on every time that I gave Miya a hug she gave me one back, a few times she actually started them. Over time she started to show some emotions. Happiness, sadness, anger._ Derrik shuddered. _Finally she actually started to love me, like a son._ "You know when I figured that out, you stopped letting me give you neck rubs." Derrik said.

"Let it go Derrik." Miya warned.

He headed her warning. _I felt the same way toward her I loved her like she was a second mother. More days with Miya came and went until another change in my life happened._ "The explosion?" Asked Uzume.

"Where Miya learned that dreaded hayanna mask thing?" Asked Homura.

"Why we don't let Derrik tell it." Yume said.

"It will have to wait till after we have lunch." Declared Miya making Uzume and Homura groan.

Everyone stood up and stretched out various kinks. Miya stared walking into the kitchen to get lunch ready. Derrik and the others where walking into the dinning room, "So what happened to change your life again?" Asked Yume giving him puppy dog eyes.

Trying mightily to resist but ultimately not able to do it, "The day I met the First Generation Discipline Squad." He said.

A/N: So like I was saying at the beginning I changed my style of writing. For the first part of Derrik's back story I hope I switched between first and third person good enough. Does someone remember if either the anime or manga actually has what Minaka was besides a genius? So far this is the most I've written in this story to date. Hopefully, if everything works out right, I should be able to post the next chapter quickly. For all readers that have a grasp on writing and actually reads A/N's I need to ask a question. Is it necessary to have who is doing the speaking when two people are talking? I really don't remember if this needed or not. Would like to get some help on this so give me a review or PM about this. Preview of next chapter: Derrik back story part 2: Enter the First Generation Discipline Squad. As always have fun and keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4

All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be deleted!

Legal Disclaimer; I do not own Sekirei in anyway shape or form. Any similarities of my OC to any actual people is not intended. This fiction is published for the intent for you; the reader's pleasure and is not published for any monetary gain what so ever. This fan fiction is rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing and heavy lime, possible lemon. Per guidelines please be 18+.

Key:

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ABILITIES **/Norito** "

X's Across is a POV change

Ashikabi of Justice:Redux

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 4

After a light lunch with light teasing about how Miya attempted to hard boil an egg after cracking it. All the time Uzume never took her eyes off her Ashikabi, 'This man, I've only heard how Miya feels toward him but never about how he met the First Generation Discipline Squad. Why do I have this feeling that there is more to this that it seems.' She thought as the group went back into the TV room. Everyone took the same positions as before, Derrik took a deep breath, "So as I was saying the day came that would come that changed my life once again."

 _Flashback (Derrik P.O.V.): It started as normal Miya was waiting as normal at the play room. Once my dad left she asked me to follow her which I did. She took me to a room in the building that I have never been in before. "This is the training room." She said to me._

" _Why are we here?" I asked her._

 _Knowing Miya as well as I did I could tell she was nervous. "Dr. Asama has persuaded me to show you my powers." She said_

"I was slightly worried about how you would react when you finally saw what I could do." Miya said.

"And how did you react?" Asked Yume.

Derrik smiled, "Well if you let me continue on I'll tell you." Yume nodded.

 _When we entered the room is was by far the biggest room that I have seen so far. I saw Takehito standing between a couple walls that had the room divided in two. On once side was a bank of computers, the other was ground that had a whole bunch of wooden humanoid targets. He smiled once we got to him. "You ready Miya?" He asked._

 _She indicated she was and went to the middle of the room with the targets. She was carrying a sword in it's sheath and had her hand on the handle._

"Wasn't it that sword Miya?" Derrik asked her.

Miya indicated it was, "I've put it away." She said.

Derrik nodded; _Takehito hit a button and all of the targets moved so fast that I couldn't see them. "Okay Miya whenever you're ready." Takehito requested._

 _All of the sudden a blast of air hit me and Takehito causing us to brace ourselves and put an arm in front of our eyes. When we were able to see Miya was standing in the same exact position, but every single one of the targets were sliced in half. "So Derrik what do you think?" Takehito asked._

 _I noticed Miya looking at me with a question in her eyes too. "COOL!" I yelled._

 _Takehito looked between me and Miya with that grin of his, "Now that you've seen her powers how do you feel about Miya." He asked me._

 _I'm not sure about this but I thought I saw Miya looking worried. "Miya is Miya, her power is part of who she is and I still love her. " I responded._

" _To say something like that, it must be love." Cooed a feminine voice._

 _I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw four people wearing the same exact outfit that Miya was wearing. A double braided red head woman with round glasses._ Derrik was smiling at Matsu who was blushing. _She was blushing and breathing heavy, which at the time I didn't know what that meant. The second was a long black haired woman that had ample um, um._ "Breasts, boobs, tatas, hooters, knockers, tits, sweater pillows?" Matsu suggested with a perverted grin.

"Matsu." Miya warned, "Enough."

"Just trying to help." Complained Matsu.

 _Let's just say assets, she was wearing one of the most sexy of the black outfits of the ones there that day._ "She got worse." Miya mumbled.

"How so?" Asked Derrik innocently.

"She wears a dress so short she has to shave. I'm not talking about her legs either." Matsu said.

"Oh." Derrik replied looking at Miya in confusion.

Miya shook her head and indicated for Derrik to continue. _Well, this woman also was blushing and breathing heavy also. The third;_ Derrik looked over at Miya and saw her slight nod. _The third had silver hair carrying a sword that looked longer than the one that Miya had. She was eyeing me like one would look at a bug they were ready to squash under their feet. The final one was the only male of the group. He also had silver hair, he was the only one that had a different color on him because of his orange scarf. He was also carrying a sword but it looked like the same size as Miya's._

 _Both the black haired woman and the red haired woman came up to me. The black haired woman leaned down, she had a scent of cherry blossoms and alcohol. Her blush got darker and her breath got heavier the closer she got to my face. She placed both hand on my cheeks, of course I was blushing like crazy because a beautiful woman was doing this. "So this must be Derrik Cypher." She said._

" _Correct Kazehana. Derrik Cypher, American, three years old. Son of Dade and Rachel Cypher whom is deceased." Said the red headed one causing me to get sad for a second._

" _MATSU!" Yelled the one called Kazehana._

" _Sorry Derrik I tend to get carried away with information." Apologized the one called Matsu._

 _I took a hiccuping breath of air in; "It's okay, I need to learn how to live with it." I said._

" _You will in time. I have a feeling a new love will come into your life sooner than you think." The one called Kazehana said softly to me._

" _So this is the "human" that you have spending time with." Said the silver headed female._

 _The way she said human it was like saying a cuss word, the male just grunted which I took as a hello. As best as I could with Kazehana's hand on my face I looked at Miya. I noticed that she had her attention on the two females next to me but primarily on the silver headed woman. "Miya?" I asked her._

 _She looked down and sighed, which was the first time she did that._ "You'll understand why in a moment." Miya forestalled a question coming from Uzume.

" _Derrik these are the other Sekirei that are operational at this time. The Discipline Squad." Miya introduced._

"I want to remind you Uzume that they are only known as the First Generation Discipline Squad now. I found out about the formation of a second Discipline after Miya wrote me." Said Derrik while looking at Yume.

"Yes I was the leader of that Derrik. Of course it was me and Karasuba but I rather not get into that right now." Pleaded Yume.

Derrik nodded; _Miya was about to introduce the other two but before she could I had Kazehana in a hug. "Oh pretty bold ther k." Kazehana cooed once again and I felt her shiver._

 _I let her go and she dropped her hug too, she looked like she was going to cry for some reason. I ran over to Matsu and hugged her waist, " Indeed he is a bold one." She said as she reached over to hug me back._

 _When I let her go she looked like she was going to cry too. I went over to the male and held out my fist to him. "Hi." I said to him._

 _He looked between my fist and me, I guess I guessed that he didn't know what I was doing. "Hold out your fist like this please." I asked him._

 _I guess he looked at Miya because he placed his fist out, I gave him his first of many fist bumps. I looked at him for a second, he was looking between his fist and me before I figured he wasn't going to tell me his name. "What's your name mister."_

 _I think I heard Matsu and Kazehana snicker;_ "We did." Matsu answered snickering, "That was so classic. Mister."

" _#05 Mutsu." He answered._

 _I smiled at him and then did something that no one thought I would do, well except Miya. I walked over to the last person in the room and gave her waist a hug too._ Yume was wearing a huge smile, Homura and Uzume were looking at Derrik like he was crazy. "You mean to tell me that you hugged that dangerous woman." Uzume said astounded.

"You never told me this." Homura accused.

Both Uzume and Homura blanched at the look Derrik was giving them, "I accept you for who you are. There are people in this world that think that you are dangerous just because of your powers. Yes she might be darker than most Sekirei but I still accept her as she is." He lectured.

Yume's smile got brighter, if that was possible 'I just hope Karasuba realizes this before it's to late for her.' She thought.

"Sorry." They both said.

Derrik smiled at both of them in turn, "Forgiven."

 _What I didn't notice that somehow Miya got beside the woman and had her hand on her sword. "What do you think you are doing "human." She asked me once again using human like a cuss word._

" _Giving you a hug." I told her._

" _Stop it now."_

" _Nope."_

" _Do it now or I will." She said._

 _What I didn't know she was reaching for her sword when I heard Miya say; "Karasuba take your hand away from your sword. I will strike you down before your sword clears an inch out of your sheath." She said making a shiver go down my spine._

 _A long silence came about, so to stop it I decided to go for broke. "I'll make you a deal. Tell me your name and I'll let you go." And looked up at her in hope._

 _She eyed me again like a bug she wanted to squish then grunted. "#04 Karasuba like Miya said." She spat._

 _I let her go and it seemed as the whole room relaxed. Looking around the room I noticed that not only Miya came over but Matsu and Kazehana was next to me. "I'm not letting him go." Kazehana said putting her face closer to me once again._

 _Before she got real close she jumped back because a sheath was between us. "You will not wing yourself on him at this time." Miya ordered._

 _Of course she had her sheath between me and Kazehana; "But.." Whined Matsu and Kazehana at the same time._

" _I said at this time." Miya reiterated._

" _Um what does winging have to do with me Miya? I'm not a bird." I said._

"That would be the reason I sighed Uzume." Miya informed the brown haired Sekirei.

 _The room, except Miya, Mustu and Karasuba chuckled. Miya looked at me but before she could answer someone else beat her to it. "A winging is when a Sekirei exchanges D.N.A. with their Ashikabi." Said Takehito who came up unnoticed._

" _Exchanges D.N.A.?"_

" _s." Cooed Kazehana._

" _What's an Ashikabi Dr. Asama?" I asked him._

" _Please go ahead and call me Takehito I have a feeling that you're going to be here more often than not. To answer your question an Ashikabi is the destined partner, or soul mate if you will, of a reacting Sekirei."_

" _Reacting?"_

 _Indicating Matsu and Kazehana; "The blush on their faces, the heavy breathing are indications of a Sekirei that is reacting to their chosen Ashikabi. What doesn't make sense is their reaction to you." Takehito concluded._

" _Why doesn't it make sense?" I asked him._

" _Because they are what we Sekirei call single digits. I am #01, Matsu is #02 and Kazehana is #03." Miya cut in over Takehito. "They only react to a strong Ashikabi."_

" _Strong Ashikabi?"_

 _Miya sighed once again; "Typically for single numbers to react to an Ashikabi is to have that Ashikabi to have has several Sekirei react to them and to wing themselves on him or her. I am special I can not have an Ashikabi as I am the Pillar. So what Takehito is saying is since we," She indicated the group of Sekirei, "Are the only Sekirei that are currently operational they should not be able to react to you."_

" _Oh." I said, "Sorry." I said feeling bad for some reason._

 _Kazehana knelt down once again and gave me a hug. "Nothing to be sorry for my love." I remember Miya glaring at her._

" _You have no control over a Sekirei's heart, it is ours and ours alone to give it to whom we want." Kazehana concluded then stood up._

"May I cut in here Derrik?" Asked Matsu.

"I don't mind, Miya?"

"As long as she keeps it clean. Understood Matsu."

Seeing the hidden threat clearly Matsu nodded, "Fine."

 _After getting over Derrik hugging the sca, uh I mean Karasuba. I watched the interaction between my Ashikabi and Kazehana. What Miya was saying about the several Sekirei winging an Ashikabi kept going through my head. I put it to the back of my mind to examine for later. I also hugged Derrik, you have no idea how hard it was for me not to wing myself on him, but I knew Miya was serious. "Same goes for me Derrik. One day I will be your Sekirei." I declared._

"And just like now he blushed like crazy." Matsu said chuckling.

Derrik ignored the good nature ribbing; _After I stood up he smiled that smile of his and nodded his head. "Why are you here?" Asked Miya._

" _I asked them to come Miya." Answered Takehito causing Miya to turn toward him._

" _Why?"_

 _He shrugged; "Two reasons, I wanted to have them meet Derrik and judge their reactions to him. Secondly and more importantly I wanted see how Derrik would react to them. He didn't disappoint me he even hugged Karasuba."_

" _It won't happen again." Karasuba hissed._

" _Fine." Miya said then turned to us, "You may leave."_

 _Mutsu and Karasuba started to leave, Kazehana and I was going to protest but got beat to the punch. "Ahh do they have to go now? I wanted to get to know them." Pleaded Derrik_

 _It was interesting to say the least to see one of the most powerful Sekirei trying her hardest to resist a three year old giving her puppy dog eyes._ "How did you know that I was trying to resist him? Miya asked.

"Well besides me being the Sekirei of Wisdom. All of us noticed how much you have changed since you started spending time with him." Matsu explained.

"Was I that easy to read?"

"To a point yes, think about it Miya, the only thing that we have seen from you was non-emotion almost to the point of being cold. Little by little signs of your emotions came out, mainly when you didn't notice it. To tell you the truth, with the exception of Karasuba, we thought it was good for you. Matsu said.

"Get on with it." Miya huffed.

 _Finally she agreed, for the next couple of hours Derrik asked us every sort of question except the one that we thought he would. I guess Karasuba got fed up with it: "Hey human, aren't you going to ask about our powers?" She snapped._

 _He turned toward her and gave her a smile, how can he smile at her like he does with the others I thought to myself._ "Mind you this is before I found out how you really feel about all of us Sekirei." Matsu explained to Derrik.

"I felt it the day he came to me." Yume said.

"It took me some time to understand that too Matsu." Homura said.

"Oh? How do you feel about Sekirei Derrik?" Uzume asked.

"You are living, feeling people just like us humans. You deserve happiness, whoever or whatever that might be. Not to be tools or property." He declared.

All of the sudden four Sekirei glomped him, "Thank you." They said as one.

A delicate feminine cough reminded them of the other occupant in the room. They scattered back to their original positions. "So I don't repeat myself throughout my part of this plot line; lets just assume that whenever Derrik did something cute I had to resist from winging myself." Matsu informed the group.

"Plot line?" Homura asked.

Matsu waved the question off, "Never mind me."

 _I knew Kazehana was having a hard time too as she was squirming and her face was red as a tomato. "Yea right." Karasuba scoffed._

 _I had to hold my breath as I watched my Ashikabi walk up to Karasuba, followed closely by Miya. Once he got face to face to her he said and did the one thing that no human has ever done to Karasuba. "You seem scary Karasuba but I know something that you don't."_

" _Oh what's that human?" She practically hissed._

 _He indicated for her to lean over which she did which kinda surprised me. I thought Miya was going to lose it right then and there but she held back, I guess in fear of hitting Derrik. "I'm. Not. Scared. Of. You." He said and kissed her cheek._

"WHAT!?" Yelled Uzume and Homura at the same time.

"You kissed her cheek?" Asked Uzume once she regained her composure.

"Yes he did and let me tell you I thought he would die there." Matsu said.

"That woman knew better with me there." Miya snapped.

"True, but you know as well as I that she has had many opportunities but yet he is still here." Matsu pointed out.

"That has always perplexed me too." Miya said looking at Derrik for an answer.

Looking at Uzume and Homura, "Actually I've kissed her cheek many times." Causing their jaws to open in shock. "To answer your question Miya it was pretty simple really. Besides you and Takehito I wasn't afraid of her. Secondly I know a weakness of hers."

"Ohhh?" Asked all of the Sekirei except Yume.

Derrik shook his head, "I promised her that I would not reveal it to anyone, not even to you Miya." He said looking at said female.

"Probably on his life." Muttered Uzume.

"At first yes, but after time I somehow convinced her that I would never reveal her secret even if my life was in jeopardy." He said.

Miya eyed him in suspicion but he just stared back at her unflinchingly. He then looked at each one of his Sekirei until they nodded. Derrik suspected that Yume knew Karasuba's weakness because of her small grin as she nodded. "Go ahead Matsu." He said.

" _If Miya wasn't here you would be human." She mocked narrowing her eyes at him._

" _Derrik." He said._

" _What?" Karasuba snapped back._

" _My name is Derrik not human. How would you like it if I called you Sekirei all the time? Also even if Miya wasn't with me I still wouldn't be scared of you."_

 _Karasuba just stared at him as he stared back at her without flinching. She laughed, you know that evil cackle she has, "We will see human." Then got up and left._

 _For a second I thought Derrik was angry but then I heard him mutter, "I'll get to her somehow."_

"Before you bombard Derrik with how he did that, that is his or Karasuba's story to tell when one of them is ready." Miya forestalled both Uzume and Homura.

" _That is one stubborn Sekirei, don't let her get to you Derrik." I heard Takehito say._

 _We almost forgot about him in the commotion, "Anyhow would you like to see their powers?" Asked Takehito._

" _Of course since their powers are part of who they are." He answered._

" _Matsu you're first and please remember that he is a minor." Takehito requested._

 _Of course I wasn't going to corrupt my Ashikabi;_ "Back then." She whispered to herself.

 _I stepped forward and went to the room that had all the computers in it. I turned to Derrik; "I'm a technopath. I am able to interact with technology that has or uses computers in them with my mind." I said then showed him my power._

 _Simultaneously, I pulled up several different, tame, web sites. Interacted with the security system to show him that I could notify them in case of emergencies. I even blared the fire alarm for effect. Once done I turned back to Derrik. "What do you think?" I asked slightly afraid of his answer._

" _AWESOME MATSU!" He yelled and hugged me._

"And that's the end of my part in this part of the plot line." Matsu said.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Homura.

"You wouldn't understand." Replied Matsu.

"So what about Kazehana?" Asked Uzume.

"And why she learned that hayanna mask." Yume reminded.

"There will be time tomorrow, for now it's time for baths, dinner and bed." Miya ordered standing up. "Derrik you will be first since you take the least amount of time. If you could please come and help with dinner once you're done."

"Not a problem Miya." He answered and got up.

"No washing backs, understood ladies?" Miya warned not turning around.

Two audible gulps were heard, "Okay Miya."

Derrik grinned, walked to the stairwell and grabbed his backpack. Making sure the sword was secure before he slung it over one shoulder. A little past the top of the stairs he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. Turning he saw it was Yume giving him what he then dubbed as her mischievous smile. "Yes Yume?" He inquired.

She leaned over and whispered something into his ear then pulled back with the same smile and stared at him. Derrik half grinned at her and nodded, placed his backpack into his room then went and took a bath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Once again Miya you never disappoint after Seo taught you how to cook." Derrik said which caused two of the four Sekirei to gape at her.

Facing them; "Yes that scum taught me how to cook simple meals and also how to clean." She stated. "I just decided to find cookbooks to learn to cook things besides rice, fish and miso ."

"Thank goodness. Granted I was happy that Miya learned how to cook but eating that everyday does get old." Derrik commented.

"Just for that, guess what's for breakfast tomorrow Derrik?" Asked Miya mischievously

"Rice, fish and miso?"

"Yep. Let's get chores done." Miya said.

Everyone pitched in, Matsu and Uzume complained the whole time until Miya threatened them with her hayanna which caused Derrik to giggle. After all the chores where done Derrik stretched and yawned. "Been a while since I've had to polish hardwood floors. Forgot how tiring that is." He commented.

"Yes but it's a good tired." Miya said back.

Derrik nodded in agreement, "So off to bed." He said.

"Agreed" Uzume yawned.

The five of them started up the stairwell when Derrik felt something holding him back. Turning he saw Miya holding onto his shirt. "Miya?" He asked.

"Would you accompany me to my room?" She questioned.

"Of course." He said allowing her to take the lead.

Following her they came to a doorway that was set off to the side of a hallway that connected the ground floor to the bath house. She opened the door and he watched her sigh for some reason. "Would you come in for a bit?" She asked.

He nodded, slightly worried, and entered. Not much for "girly" trappings her room reflected a small part of who she was. No decorations save for a small shrine with Takahito's picture on it. Located on a wall was a closet which he knew held much of her clothing. Next to that sat a medium sized set of drawers. On top of the drawers was a picture that he knew she treasured. It was one of him and Miya, she was kneeling and hugging him with a smile on her face. It was one of the few time when they where in the training room. Miya thought that they where alone and actually started the hug. Unknown to her a certain doctor caught them and took a picture. "I see you still have it." Derrik said pointing to the picture.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes." Then a look of worry came into her eyes.

Derrik rapidly walked to her and grabbed her hands; "Miya what's wrong?"

She looked at him, it took him to his knees at the sight of fear in her eyes. "Miya your scaring me please tell me what's wrong." He said near tears.

"I am scared also Derrik." She said softly.

"You can't be, you're Miya."

The tears threatening to fall from her eyes caused him to lunge forward and hug her with as much strength as he could.

"I lied." She said so softly he barely heard her.

Pulling back so he could face her, "What?"

"I lied." She said clearly.

"About?'

"Two things. The first is that not only can an Ashikabi get stronger with the number of Sekirei that wing themselves on him or her. An Ashikabi can also get stronger if they wing single number Sekirei."

"So you're saying that since I winged Yume, Matsu and Homura that I have grown stronger as an Ashikabi?"

"Yes."

"Oh. That's not something to get this upset about."

Miya pulled herself away from him, "I am not upset about that Derrik. I am upset for my second lie."

Derrik frowned and tried to pull Miya back into a hug but she wouldn't allow him, "Not until you heard my second lie."

Knowing her he faced her bracing himself, "My worse lie to date is the lie that I told you that day that I am un-wingable."

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, he stared at her with wide eyes. "You mean you have an Ashikabi?"

"Yes." She said

"It couldn't be Takehito or my dad or you would be." He left the last part unsaid.

Miya gave him a look, "Have you forgotten already? I am the Pillar, #01. I wouldn't die if my Ashikabi died."

Giving her a sheepish look, "Sorry to me your Miya not the Pillar. Is it at least someone that you love?"

"Very much."

"More than Takehito?"

"I was never in love with Takehito because I was and still am in love with my Ashikabi." She said confusing him.

"But."

"I just took his name to be able to blend in with human society."

"So who then?" He asked.

"Let me answer your question with a question. Do you remember the day that you told me that you loved me?" She asked.

"Of course I do and I still do Miya."

She smiled sadly, "Do you remember what I said back to you?"

"Yes. As do I Derrik."

"Then the next day was the day that I wouldn't let you give me shoulder rubs any more." She reminded him.

"That's always bothered me, I thought you didn't like me touching you but I dismissed it because you would still hug me."

She nodded, "I did it because I was afraid that someone would see my winged mark."

"Oh yea that's right the Sekirei symbol that appears on the neck after a winging."

"Yes."

"Miya you still haven't told me who your Ashikabi is." Derrik said.

"I'm just worried you'll hate me after I tell you." She said with her tears now falling.

While she was preoccupied Derrik once again wrapped her in a hug, "Miya I could never hate you even if Minaka was your Ashikabi. I love you." He said wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"Fine so be it." She said and pushed away from him. "Stand up." She ordered after she composed herself.

"Why?"

"Please." She requested.

Sighing he did as she asked, she pushed herself off her bed and walked to him. She took one of his hands into both of hers and went down to a knee and looked into his eyes. "Let my blade slice the enemies of my Ashikabi asunder. #01 Miya, The Pillar, is yours from then to forever.

A/N: First of all I apologize for how long it took me to get this out. Like I said last chapter with any luck I would post quickly, luck was not on my side. Before any of you go and flame me with how I went OOC with Karasuba and Miya please note that I did state that this is a major NON-CANNON story. I figure that I would get flames for Miya more than Karasuba. I made it where Miya only married Takehito to be able to blend in with human society. Watching the anime and reading the manga I gathered from them that an Ashikabi would be someone that a Sekirei loved with all their heart and soul. That would be the main reason really that I had Miya marry Takehito for his name only. THANK YOU READERS for all the support that I have been getting with this story. KEEP IT UP! So for all of you that actually read A/N's I need some help once again. I am on the fence on if I should put Karasuba with Derrik or not. I'm leaning more to no because of the eventual angst and drama that she would bring into the story. Preview of next chapter: Electricity and Sake. Have fun and keep reading.


	5. Chapter 5

All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be deleted!

Legal Disclaimer; I do not own Sekirei in anyway shape or form. Any similarities of my OC to any actual people is not intended. ` This fiction is published for the intent for you; the reader's pleasure and is not published for any monetary gain what so ever. This fan fiction is rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing and heavy lime, possible lemon. Per guidelines please be 18+.

Key:

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ABILITIES **/Norito** "

X's Across is a POV change

 **SHOUT OUT TO: glennj26,Indominus-Rex-99: Thank you! So far you're the only two who has voted on the Karasuba issue.**

Ashikabi of Justice:Redux

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 5

Upstairs of the Izumo Inn: The entirety of the inn was bathed in a purple glow. A door slammed open. "What the hell is that glow and this power I'm feeling?" Uzume asked out loud.

"It's okay Uzume." A soft feminine voice assured her.

Turning toward the voice Uzume could see the form of Yume bathed in the purple glow and a pink aura around her. Uzume softly walked to her, once she got close enough she could see yin-yang symbols in her eyes. "What's going on Yume?"

"A Sekirei reconnecting with her Ashikabi."

"But we have all ready winged ourselves on Derrik. Who is left?" Asked Uzume.

Yume just stared at Uzume, all of the sudden Uzume's eyes went wide with realization. "Miya and Derrik?"

"Yes."

"How?"

Yume shrugged, "I don't know."

Uzume stood looking at her; "Why are you standing there?"

"To stop any of you from interfering. By force if necessary."

Inside Matsu's room: "Shit, shit, shit. How? Of all times why now?" She complained aloud as her fingers flew across a keyboard. Looking at several monitors showing nothing but computer codes the tempo of her fingers increased. A few minutes later she slumped back in her bean bag chair and wiped sweat of her brow. "Thank goodness, made it just in the nick of time. She whispered.

M.B.I. Headquarters: A loud alarm was blaring throughout the entire building. A gray haired woman in a business suit entered a room with several monitors on a wall. Six people in lab coats sat around in chairs behind tables with computers on them. Wincing at the piecing noise; "Turn that damned alarm off!" She snapped.

After a few moments the alarm went off, after a long silence the gray haired woman broke it. "So who got winged?"

Again she was met with silence; "I asked a question I expect an answer." She snapped irritably.

"Unknown." A female voice answered shakily.

The gray haired woman stared at the woman until she blanched; "Okay joking is over. Who's the Sekirei."

"Miss Sahashi the detector read unknown." Answered a man this time.

Looking around the room Takami Sahasi noticed all the people in the room was nodding rapidly. "Impossible." She snapped.

"That may be, Miss Sahasi, but it did come back unknown." Said the female that first spoke.

Takami thought a few moments then hit upon a idea. "Was there any recordings of any power spikes prior to the winging alarm?"

"Checking."

Sounds of fingers hitting keyboards went throughout the room a few moments later a gasp came from one of the people. She turned towards it and noticed it was the man currently in charge of the north-western sector.

"Miss Sahashi there was a S-level power spike in the northern section of Shinto Teito approximately two seconds before the detector went off." The man said.

'Yume is the only S-level currently in the northern section but she wouldn't set the detector off again.' Takami thought then went pale.

"Miss Sahasi what does this mean?" He asked her noticing her face.

"An impossibility."

Elsewhere in the same building in a white hospital type room. The alarm just went silent; "I hope it wasn't a forced winging." Said a raven haired woman in a lab coat.

"It wasn't." Said a female voice.

Turning toward the voice she looked at her charge and frowned at her. "How do you know?" She asked the blonde haired young woman.

"I felt it." The blonde responded.

Motel room near the northern section of Shinto Teito: "Did you feel that sister?" Asked a feminine voice.

"Yes."

"What was it?"

"A strong Sekirei."

A lone figure jumping across rooftops: A shudder ran through Homura's body as the mysterious power hit her from behind. Stopping on a roof she turned around and noticed the purple glow start to die down. 'No way.' She thought to herself.

Outskirts of Shinto Teito: A raven haired woman in a barely there purple dress smiled widely at the surge of power. 'I knew it.' She thought to herself and used her powers to lift herself in the air.

Miya melted into the kiss, she gently prodded Derrik's mouth open to gain access. Feeling his tongue against her's she couldn't help but to moan into his mouth. All to soon, for Miya, they needed life giving air. Breaking the kiss she looked in wonder at Derrik and smiled at him. "You have no idea how long I have been waiting for that." She remarked.

"20 some odd years?" He asked chuckling.

She chuckled at his ribbing, "If you were anyone else I would bring the hayanna mask out."

He smiled and hugged her once again; "But unfortunately it doesn't work on me."

"True."

He yawned and Miya saw it she reluctantly broke away from the hug. "Get some sleep Derrik."

"But."

She glared at him; "Sleep now, talk later."

"Yes Ma'am."

He lifted himself from her bed and opened her door; "Good night Miya."

"Good night my Ashikabi." Miya responded making him shake his head in wonder.

Derrik walked to and up the staircase only to see Yume standing there with her back to him. It looked like she encased in a pink aura. "Yume?"

She turned he saw that once again she had yin-yang symbols in her eyes and smiling widely. "So how does it feel to be the most powerful Ashikabi there is?"

Staring into her odd eyes; "Loved." He said as he walked past her and went to his room.

"Good answer." She whispered.

Opening up a drawer Miya grabbed a yellow rubber duck from it and placed it on the top of the drawers. Leaning closer to it she heard him enter his room. It was hard not to imagine what he looked like underneath his clothes as she heard the rustle of clothes being taken off. She heard him open the closet to grab the futon. She stifled a giggle as she heard him struggle with it for a bit before he got it to where he liked it. She heard him lay down, she was about to lay in her bed when she heard him say; "I know your listening. I love you Miya."

Happy tears fell from her eyes as she crawled into bed wishing that her Ashikabi was there with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bolting upright in his bed he found that one of his hands had an odd feel to it. Panicking he looked over to notice a hand in it. Following it he noticed that Yume was holding his hand. Sitting beside him in a seiza position and looking at him in concern. "You okay Derrik?" She asked.

Finally able to recognize his settings he nodded shakily to her. "For now." He answered.

"Meaning?"

"Just a reoccurring nightmare, really a memory."

"That day?"

Derrik nodded; "Want to talk about it?" Yume asked.

Looking at her eyes he somehow knew she wasn't going to let him go until he told her. "It's almost always the same dream of that day. I was sitting in a room with both Takehito and my dad. I remember dad saying something to Takehito about how there was no one else but us there. Takehito agreed with him and went back to doing something on a computer. Then a bright white light envelops me, I hear a voice say you have been chosen. Then the next thing I remember is Miya holding me in her arms and crying. I felt wet on my forehead so I reached up and my hand came up bloody. Miya pulls my hand away and tells me that a board hit me on my head. She puts me into another pair of hands and walks away. That's when I wake up, but this time there was something different about the dream."

"What's that?" Yume asked softly

"There was lightning and wind in it this time." He remarked.

"That's odd." Yume said a little to innocently.

Derrik's eyes narrowed, "You know something don't you?" He accused.

"You'll see." She said removing her hand, stands up, leans over and places a kiss on his forehead and leaves.

"She's a stubborn one like Karasuba." He said shaking his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yume followed Derrik outside after he took care of body functions. She stopped at the small rounded piece of concrete that served as a step to and from the inside of the inn. She watched as he took off his shirt and placed it to the side showing off his rippling abs. Breathless at the sight of his naked chest she watched as he stretched out. After bowing to the upcoming sun he went into a kata. Derrik flowed from one stance to another effortlessly. Yume heard a sigh of contentment and a giggle of lust. Turning she saw that Matsu and Uzume had joined her, the former with a perverted look on her face. "What kind of martial arts is that?" Asked Uzume.

"What you ladies are staring at is Aikido." Said Miya softly from behind.

Turning toward her with wide eyes Uzume almost spoke; "It is considered rude to interrupt during a kata." Miya chided softly.

A few moments later Derrik once again bowed to the sun and grabbed his shirt carrying it in his hand he grinned as he walked up to the small group. "Hi." He said.

Two out of four woman frowned at him; "How did you. You have any idea." Matsu and Uzume said on top of each other. "Slow down you two, I can't understand you." Derrik said.

Matsu nodded for Uzume to go first; "How did you wing Miya?" She asked.

"Derrik did not wing me." Miya answered.

Uzume turned toward her, "But I saw your wings last night."

"Like I said, Derrik did not wing me. I winged myself on Derrik when he was a child." She answered.

"I still don't understand how is it possible that you're winged Miya. I thought you said that you were un-wingable." Uzume retorted.

"Of that I am not sure of myself. Up until Derrik came into my life I thought that I could never have what all of you could, an Ashikabi." Miya said then smiled. "The instant he opened the door I had an unfamiliar feeling. When I described it to Takehito he went pale and told me that I actually reacted to my Ashikabi. When I told him that was impossible he agreed. We both decided to keep it to ourselves about my "condition." Once Derrik told me he loved me I could no longer hold myself back and winged myself on him that night as he slept."

Uzume shoulders dropped and her head went down, "With you as his Sekirei..." She trailed off

"Uzume." Derrik commanded.

She looked over at her Ashikabi forlornly, "I will never forsake any of you for one of you." He declared.

Hope surged throughout her body as she looked at Miya, "As a Sekirei myself I do understand your feelings. I want him for myself also but I know him better than all of you here. I understand that I will have to share him to have him in my life." Miya stated.

Smiling Uzume walked the short distance and gave Derrik a hug then stepped back. "Thank you Miya." She said then nodded to Matsu.

"Do you two have any idea what I had to go through last night because of your little smooch?" Matsu ranted.

"No why?" Asked Derrik as Miya just stared at Matsu.

Matsu sighed, pushed up her glasses and stalked the short distance to Derrik. "I had to hack into M.B.I.'s main computer to get to it's winging detector sub routines."

"Huh? Winging detector?"

"Yea Minaka somehow figured out how to detect when a Sekirei got winged. Each Sekirei has their own winging signature, much like a fingerprint, no two are the same. So when you two kissed M.B.I.'s detector would go off and show Miya being winged to you."

"But how would M.B.I. know that she winged me?"

"Seriously?" Matsu scoffed. "M.B.I. has satellites; once you winged Yume the satellite closest to her position made tracks to her. Probably while she was chanting the satellite took a picture and M.B.I.'s computer registered you into the data base as an Ashikabi. Once Miya's winging signature was detected the computer would place you with a 98% probability of being her Ashikabi because you winged Homura here."

"You forgot yourself." Derrik mentioned.

Matsu gave him a sheepish look, "Um I'm kinda not winged by any Ashikabi according to M.B.I."

"But."

"Leave it be for now Derrik." Miya said.

Derrik nodded to her then looked to Matsu. "Sorry." He said.

"Forgiven." Matsu said.

"So that means that Miya and I can't kiss again?" He asked frowning.

Matsu smiled ,"Yes you can; the detector is only good for the first instance of a Sekirei winging. Since I hacked into it the only thing they know is the Sekirei is unknown and has no Ashikabi."

Matsu found herself wrapped up in a hug, "You're the best Matsu." Derrik whispered in her ear causing her to shiver in lust.

"You can thank me by letting me experiment on you." She whispered back causing Derrik to shiver in fear.

"You better not be thinking lewd thoughts Matsu." Warned Miya.

"Nope, not at all." Matsu replied jumping away from Derrik.

A loud growl that sounded like a bear rumbled through the area, "What was that?" Asked Derrik looking around.

"I'm hungry." Yume said sheepishly.

"Ladies if you would help me get breakfast ready while Derrik cleans himself off." Miya requested.

Yume nodded, Matsu and Uzume helped but complained the whole way into the inn. Miya waited until Derrik was in front of her and searched his eyes. "You okay?" She asked.

"Better for now."

"Still have that dream don't you?" Miya asked.

"Yes."

Seeing that her shoulders drooped and her mood started taking a nose dive Derrik rapidly hugged her. "Miya, as I've written to you many times and now I will say it. It wasn't your fault. "

"But I failed protecting you." She said softly.

Putting a hand under her chin to make her face him he made sure that she could see into his eyes. "Miya you didn't fail protecting me. You weren't there when it happened. If you didn't get there and pull me out when you did I probably would of bled out. Not only did I have the head wound but internal bleeding. You saved my life that is all that matters to me."

It had the desired effect he was looking for her mood improved. She wrapped him in a hug; "Thank you my Ashikabi. Now go take a bath." She said letting him go.

"You telling me I stink?"

"Yes." She teased.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slurping down the remaining drops of miso soup Derrik put the bowl down and wiped his mouth. "Brings back memories." He said. "I remember the fish being blander though."

Miya narrowed her eyes at him, "You know I could do that for you tomorrow." She threatened.

Derrik waved his hands in the air, "That's okay." He replied hastily.

Miya smiled at him and nodded, "Thought so. Okay ladies let's get this cleaned up."

"What about Derrik?" Whined Matsu.

Uzume and Homura, whom appeared at breakfast, tensed up. Miya turned toward her and smiled evilly. "Oh he has a chore too." She said.

"Really?" Asked Matsu and Derrik at the same time.

Miya's evil smile went to one of sincerity as she turned toward Derrik. "Yes, could you go to the market a few blocks over and get these items." She asked walking over and handed him a list.

Derrik took the list and looked it over and smiled widely. "You going to make what I think you're going to make?" He asked with child like glee.

"Yes." She said still smiling at him.

"Yes Ma'am." He said, rushed over to the entrance and put on his shoes almost slamming the door in his haste to get to the market.

Yume walked bemusedly over to Miya; "What are you making that has him so excited?" She asked.

Miya gave Yume a mischievous smile; "An accident."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can understand the short dresses but only a pervert would want us to wear stockings as we hand out fliers." Complained Hikari as she put white thigh high stockings on.

"We need the money you know; we can't use the cards." Hibiki replied.

"Ya, ya I know that fucking moron would find us in a instant. Why he decided on us I have no clue."

"He probably thought we were an easy mark."

"I still don't know how he is able to track our cards and not other Sekirei."

"I don't know either sister." Answered Hibiki as they finally was completely dressed. Hikari was dressed in a short dark purple dress. Thigh high white stockings trailing down to her feet in four inch high heeled dark purple shoes. Her sister was dressed in a similar lighter purple dress. She also was wearing thigh high white stockings but her four inch heels were light purple. Hikari stalked out, as best as she could, to the manager. "Seriously? Stockings?" She snapped.

"The owner is a cos-player fanatic, so yes, stockings." He answered calmly.

She stared at him for a few seconds; "Fine." She said and held out her hand.

The manager placed a few fliers into her hand and then her sister's. They walked outside; "Come eat at Kanbe's. We are currently offering a discount on the best ramen noddle hot pot this side of Shinto Teito." They alternated saying.

A few people came up to them and actually took the fliers. Of course there were the otaku's that came up to take a picture of them. Hikari almost roasted one that actually had the gall to ask her to pose suggestively. About 15 minutes into their shift Hikari started getting hot. She looked over to her sister only to notice that her sister was looking back and having the same reaction. The heat just increased as Hikari felt herself start to blush and breathe heavy. Once again she looked over to her sister only to have her sister looking back with wide eyes in the same condition. "Hikari you think?" Hibiki asked.

"Na can't be him we didn't react to him."

"Excuse me." Said a male voice.

"Besides he wouldn't forcibly wing us just for our cards."

"Excuse me." The male voice said again.

"Hikari." Hibiki tried.

"He would just use his "ability" on us." Hikari ranted.

"Excuse me." Said a male voice finally irritating her.

She turned on the spot to yell at the man but stopped when she saw him. Taller than most of the other people around the area. His crew cut brown hair begged for her hands in it. His piercing sky blue eyes that seem to see in her soul. His dark blue polo shirt set of his physique nicely. He was carrying two bags in each of his arms. Standing in front of her was her Ashikabi, looking quickly to her sister she smiled internally to see she was reacting to him too. "Ma'am may I have five fliers please." He asked.

"What?" She asked not hearing what he said

The way he chuckled and smiled almost buckled her knees. "May I have five fliers please." He repeated.

"Yes my Ashikabi." She said and gave him the fliers.

It looked like he almost dropped the bags but recovered quickly. He leaned in close causing her to quiver. "Not a good place for this you think Sekirei?" He whispered.

She nodded; "Agreed, we'll meet you over there." She pointed at decent looking motel across the street from the restaurant

"We?"

She indicated her sister, "My almost identical twin sister. She's reacting to you too."

She saw him sigh, "Of course she is. Okay then, I'll meet you over at that motel right?"

"Yes please." She pleaded.

He smiled at her again and nodded. She watched him walk over to the motel until he was standing in front of the door.

"Come on Hibiki." She said and walked back into the restaurant

"What are we doing?"

"Quitting."

"But what about..."

"The moron won't fuck with us now since we have an Ashikabi. He's another Sekirei's problem now, the poor soul." Hikari said.

Hibiki nodded and followed her sister back into the restaurant and back to the manager. "Your break isn't for another two hours ladies." He remarked snidely.

"We quit." Hikari said slamming the fliers down on the table next to where the manager was sitting. Hibiki placed her next to her sister's but not as forcefully.

Not waiting for his response they rapidly went back to the area where they changed to they costumes they were currently wearing. As rapidly as they could they redressed into their normal everyday clothes. Walking as fast as they could out of the restaurant they heard the manager shout angrily. "You two can pick your checks up in two weeks."

Every step of the way to the motel they both felt their reaction get more intense as the figure of their Ashikabi grew in size. Once getting to him they both were having a hard time controlling themselves from winging themselves on him then and there. Hikari indicated for the man to follow her which he did still caring the sacks.

She put the key into the door of the room that Hibiki and her was sharing. Opening and wincing at the condition it was in. Clothes strewn around everywhere her blush intensified when she saw a pair of her dark purple panties in plain view. "Sorry about the mess." She said.

"It's okay, so you were saying?" He said.

"You're our Ashikabi."

He looked at both of them, "So you're almost identical twin sisters so both of you would react to the same Ashikabi?"

"Yes." Hibiki finally spoke.

He looked at her and smiled causing her breathing to get heavier, "Are you sure that this is what you both want?" He asked them looking at Hikari first.

"Yes." She responded immediately.

A split second after he looked at Hibiki she said; "Yes."

"Okay hang on let me place these on the floor first." He did so. He stood back up; "Who's first?"

They both launched themselves at him and kissed him simultaneously Both of them felt as if liquid heat flowed through them. Their wings spread forth behind them, Hikari had a deeper purple hue than Hibiki's light purple hue. They both looked like there was lightning bolts flowing through them. They pulled back, looked and smiled at each other. The man noticed that the less talkative one nod to the talkative one. "Let lightning of our bond electrocute our Ashikabi's attacker away." They both chanted at the same time.

"#11 Hikari." Said the talkative one.

"#12 Hibiki." Said the less talkative one.

"Is yours now and forever." They finished as one.

Hikari noticed that he was staring at them both with wide eyes. "What?" She asked slightly irritated.

"Your powers wouldn't happen to be lightning would they." He asked.

"Yes together we are stronger and more in control than just one of us. That is why it is necessary for us to have the same Ashikabi. Why?" Asked Hibiki.

Shaking his head; "Oh nothing it would just explain the lightning part of a dream I had." He commented. "You ladies need time to get ready to go?" He asked.

Hikari nodded; "It will take us about an hour to get every thing ready."

"Need help?" He asked

"NO!" Yelled Hikari diving for the panties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he introduced himself to them as Derrik Cypher they started walking with him toward where he was living. They were carrying their bags slung over their backs. After a few blocks the twins looked at each other noticing that each other was getting nervous. They were currently heading toward a place they intentionally stayed away from knowing that the moron frequented it. After a few more blocks Hikari stopped; "Where are we going?" She asked

"Izumo Inn." He said over his shoulder.

They both went pale and started shaking, resigning to the inevitable, they trudged after him. They saw the familiar sight of the inn in front of them as he opened the wooden gate. He held it open as they slogged into the front yard. Giving them an odd look he just shrugged when all of a sudden a slight breeze flowed into the yard. Scents of cherry blossom's filled the very air around them. He stopped and smiled widely. "Wind." He said softly.

A gust blinded the twins to where they had to shield their eyes. Once able to see they saw a raven haired woman, with a barely there purple dress, hanging all over him. She currently was rubbing a finger on his chest. "Hello h.o.n.e.y." She purred.

"What the hell you think you're doing?' Snapped Hikari.

"I'm hugging Derrik why?"

"You're a Sekirei aren't you?"

"Yes and so are you."

"Are you reacting to our Ashikabi?" Hikari snapped.

The woman looked at them and chuckled, "My, my Derrik you sure do work fast."

Derrik gave her a look, "You should know me better than that Kazehana." He chided.

"Hey I asked you a question. Are you reacting to our Ashikabi?" Asked Hikari again.

"Since about 20 years ago." Kazehana said and kissed him.

A/N: So here we go another posting. I got lucky this time! (Woot). So the only thing I can think of to say is the OOC for Sekirei characters. I am trying to keep as close to cannon as possible but going OOC for my plot. Well, it also looks like that I am putting Karasuba into Derrik's flock. This will take a little adjusting on my part to the point of taking out a Sekirei to place Karasuba in. At this time I have two ideas floating in my head on how I'm going to wing Karasuba. As I was saying I'm trying to stay as close to cannon as possible but instead of Karasuba being as bloodthirsty as she is in cannon I making her have a dark personality. I hope I don't get flames that I have to ignore and delete. Keep the reviews up! As always have fun and keep reading.


	6. Chapter 6

All reviews, follows, favorites and constructive criticism is welcomed. Flames will be deleted!

Legal Disclaimer; I do not own Sekirei in anyway shape or form. Any similarities of my OC to any actual people is not intended. ` This fiction is published for the intent for you; the reader's pleasure and is not published for any monetary gain what so ever. This fan fiction is rated M for graphic violence, abuse, cussing and heavy lime, possible lemon. Per guidelines please be 18+.

Key:

 _Flashback_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ABILITIES **/Norito** "

X's Across is a POV change

 **TO** **glennj26:** Thanks a lot! Seeing encouraging words from my readers really helps me to keep on writing. I'm hoping that I will be able to complete this story. Thank you for your concern and yes it's doing much better now, though at times I still have some soreness. 

Ashikabi of Justice:Redux

W.D. Whitley

Chapter 6

Pale ping wings exploded out of Kazehana's back as she deepened her kiss with Derrik. Plundering his mouth with a skillful tounge, she took his breath away. He could feel her hardened nipples pressing into his chest. Derrik patted her back trying to let her know he needed air. She smiled against his mouth and broke her kiss and stood scant inches away from him. "Let my winds blow the troubles of my Ashikabi away. #03 Kazehana, the Wind Sekirei, is finally yours. Now and forever, love." She chanted.

"Hang on. You said twenty years?" Hikari accused.

"Yes." Kazehana answered.

"Ah, so you have found your way here pervert." Came a feminine voice behind.

The twins noticed that in the doorway stood a brown haired, with strands of hairs sticking up like a curved antenna, woman. Another brown haired woman with her hair in a ponytail off to the side. A gray haired woman, her hair was sticking out everywhere. Standing in front of them was a familiar long lavender haired woman that seemed to radiate power. Behind the group, in the inn, there was a double braided red haired woman in round glasses. "But of course I would. I would go anywhere in this world for our Ashikabi #01." Kazehana said.

Both of the twin's mouth opened in shock at what they just heard. Here was the legendary #01, Hibiki thought she was more than she seemed because she felt the same power radiate from Miya as she felt now. Last time they heard #01 wasn't able to be winged. If Kazehana was right what they heard was wrong and their Ashikabi was her's. ' _That would explain that surge of power we felt last night_.' She thought to herself. As her thought ended a terrifying visage of hell manifested itself above Kazehana. The hayanna mask was glaring down at her, who was trying her hardest not to be affected. "I believe that I made it clear that I did not want to reveal myself to others Kazehana." The woman said.

"Sorry Miya got carried away." Kazehana apologized and reluctantly moved away from Derrik.

The hayanna mask only went away once their Ashikabi started giggling which made the twins stare at him. "What?" He asked.

"How can you giggle at that thing?" Hikari asked.

"Ya I know right? That thing is seriously creepy." Kazehana retorted.

Derrik shrugged as best as he could with two sacks of groceries in his arms. "I think it's cool how she can do that. She's almost as good as Takehito was." He said causing them to continue to stare at him.

"You mean that you knew Dr. Asama?" Hibiki asked once the shock wore off.

He nodded, "So that means you know the moron, I mean Seo?" Hikari asked noticing that Miya's eyes narrowed.

"Not well, he wasn't around much except when he needed a handout from someone, usually Takehito."

"As he still does." Miya said darkly. "If Takehito's hadn't made me promise to play nice, as he put it, I would of." She left the last part unsaid.

Hikari swallowed, "Great, that means he'll find us." She said.

Derrik noticed the worry in their eyes, placed the bags down and walked to them. "Why are you worried about that?" He asked.

"One day as we were being adjusted he came into the our room. Of course he was there just to bum some money off our adjuster, you see our adjuster was too nice for his own good. When he saw us sitting there staring at him because he was the first human we ever saw, besides our adjuster, he got this creepy grin on his face. He was waiting outside the M.B.I. building when we got released. He asked us if we would like to be his Sekirei, of course we both said no because we weren't reacting to him. He grabbed me and I thought he was going to force wing me." Hibiki said.

Derrik pulled her into a hug, "Thank goodness he didn't." He said.

Hibiki hugged him back and nodded against his chest, "The thing is he has this ability that Dr. Asama gave him. He is able to cancel out a Sekirei's powers once he touches them. He told us that he would never force wing a Sekirei, but he used his powers to make us buy him a dinner on us." Hibiki said after releasing him.

"On you?" Derrik asked causing the twins to look at him in confusion.

Hibiki reached into her cleavage and pulled out her M.B.I. money card. "Didn't any of you tell him about the money card?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't have one." Answered Matsu.

"I rather starve than have anything from that asshole." Answered Homura.

"I don't have one either and will not accept them at this inn." Miya stated.

"Mine's kinda capped because I spend a little to much on Saki" Kazehana admitted.

"I have had no need of it. I can earn enough for myself to eat." Yume answered.

"I can't use mine." Uzume remarked.

Hikari shrugged, "No biggie, anyhow we finally got away from him and went about our business. We used our cards the next morning to get ourselves some clothes and breakfast. As we were eating he came in, sat down, ordered, ate and left us with the check. This happened several times before we figured out that somehow he tagged our card. That's why we were working at that dive." She finished.

"I think I need to have some words with him the next time I see him." Miya said darkly.

Derrik shivered noticing the anger in her eyes, 'I _Wouldn't want to be Seo the next time he comes here._ '

After a few tense moment the anger went out of Miya's demeanor; "So I assume that you two are Derrik's Sekirei?" She asked the twins.

"Yes." Hikari answered softly.

Noticing the drooped shoulders and sadness in the twins eyes Miya knew what she had to say. "Be at ease you two. As one of Derrik's Sekirei myself and one that knows him the best. I know that I will have to share him with the rest of you." She stated.

"Same here." replied Matsu.

"Not happy about it but I have to share too." Homura grumped.

"Being whom I am I know that I have to share him." Yume stated.

"I'm bi-sexual so it doesn't bother me." Uzume remarked.

"As long as I can have him for my Ashikabi I'll share." Kazehana

Glancing around at the group they only knew Homura was a Sekirei because they ran into her when they where trying to find a room.

"You all are Derrik's Sekirei?" Hikari asked incredulously

All of them nodded, "We know Miya, Homura and Kazehana, but who are the rest of you?" Asked Hibiki.

"#02 Matsu."

"#08 Yume."

"#10 Uzume."

With each introduction the twins eyes widened. After Uzume finished they turned toward Derrik. "How is it possible that you have five single numbers and three low double numbers?" Hikari asked.

Derrik shrugged once again; "I don't know the answer to that but I can tell you that I feel like the luckiest man in the world to have eight beautiful woman at my side."

The twins eyes softened immediately and turned toward the females. "Thank you." They said to each individual Sekirei, bowing as they did so.

"You two can have the same room that you had when you stayed here that one time." Miya informed.

As the twins walked into the inn Derrik couldn't help himself from admiring, and blushing, at Kazehana's choice of clothing. Of course her long raven black hair, long enough to touch the top of her waist, was the darkest and longest he has ever seen. A form fitting purple mini-dress, from the brief glance he got of the front, showed off her tantalizing cleavage The dress stopped scant inches below her pelvis drawing attention to her long legs. Completing her ensemble were sky high stiletto heels in the same shade of purple as her dress. "Like what you see darling?" He heard Kazehana purr.

Looking into her brown eyes he saw the same thing that he has seen for as long as he could remember. Longing, adoration, lust and the thing that made him smile the most was the love he saw. "Seems like you've got a bit bolder since the last time I've seen you." He remarked.

Stepping closer Kazehana placed her face close to his. "You complaining?" She teased.

"Nope." He answered.

Happiness flared through her and she pecked him on the lips causing her wings to appear once again. She would of kissed him but she didn't want to risk another hayanna mask attack. "If you've given enough service Kazehana, I need Derrik to bring in the groceries." Miya said.

At that time the twins reemerged from the inside of the inn. Derrik could tell they had more questions. "Yes Hikari, Hibiki?"

"How is it possible that you winged Miya?" Asked Hikari.

"We aren't sure about that." He answered.

"What you mean that you've been reacting to Derrik for 20 years?" Asked Hibiki directing her question toward Kazehana.

"We met at Kamikura Island." Kazehana answered causing the twins to look at Derrik once again in amazement.

"You're the son of Dr. Dade Cypher." Asked Hibiki.

"Yes." Derrik answered.

"Sorry about your loss." The twins said as one.

"Thanks." Derrik replied.

"How did you last this long without winging him?" Hibiki went back to questioning Kazehana.

"Went on a nationwide Saki tasting tour." Kazehana remarked causing Miya to look at Kazehana in disapproval, Derrik to shake his head while holding his face with his hand.

"Why don't we continue this during lunch. I need those groceries for lunch." Miya stated dryly.

Sheepish looks came to the twin's and Kazehana's faces; "Sorry." The three said as one giving Derrik an apologetic look.

"It's okay." Derrik reassured them.

After getting the groceries into the kitchen, Miya delegated chores throughout the group. Some complaining from Uzume, Matsu, Kazehana and Hikari caused the hayanna mask to come out. Aroma of food permeated though out causing stomachs to rumble. "Derrik wait till lunch is served!" Miya exclaimed when Derrik tried to sneak a piece of the food.

Walking out of the kitchen Derrik looked like someone stole his favorite piece of candy. "You know Miya is a stickler for traditions." Matsu reminded him trying not to smile.

Sticking his tongue out at her, he started wiping off the dining room table. "Lunch is served." Miya said bringing the offering of food out, followed by Yume.

With the exception of Miya, Matsu, Kazehana, Derrik and Yume the others looked at the dish in confusion. Sitting on the serving plate was what looked like a huge square of spaghetti noddles held together by melted cheese. Covering the square was a red sauce that smelt like spaghetti sauce. "What is that?" Hikari blurted out.

Miya looked at her; "If you must know this is Derrik's favorite dish."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question Miya."

After sighing Miya started to explain; "It was an misunderstanding on my part. When Derrik was younger he kept on talking about something called lasagna. Do you know what lasagna is? " Miya questioned the three skeptical Sekirei. After getting confirmation she continued with her explanation "As you know, being his Sekirei, I wanted to please him. After searching for some time I finally found a recipe for it. To make a long story short, instead of using lasagna pasta, I used spaghetti pasta. Once Derrik told me of my mistake I attempted to take it back. He stopped me and told me, again, I won't know if I like it unless I try it. As you can see he liked it." Miya finished pointing toward Derrik.

Saying he liked it was an understatement. He was practically drooling as he stared at the plate of food. Clutched in his right hand, as if brandishing a weapon, was a fork. Never taking his eyes off the plate as Miya sat it down near her spot and portioned out the meal. The whole group of Sekirei chuckled at Derrik as they watched his eyes tracked his portion to his plate. After sitting down Miya eyed the group; "We might want to hurry Miya, before Derrik drowns us." Matsu remarked dryly.

At Miya's nod the group said; "Thank you for the food."

More like Derrik muttered it because of the amount of saliva in his mouth. No sooner than the d was said in food, Derrik attacked it like a lunatic "Derrik I know it's been awhile, but please act civilized instead of a starving lunatic." Miya admonished trying, unsuccessfully, to suppress a giggle.

After swallowing the huge bite that he had in his mouth Derrik apologized and once again resumed eating, just more politely than before. During the meal the twins asked the others how they met Derrik, Miya told them her story, Matsu her's, Skipping Homura because for some reason she was uncomfortable telling it. Yume told her's, as the twins turned their attention toward Kazehana they noticed a huge smile on her face as she gazed at her Ashikabi. "It was the same time as Matsu did."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Flashback Kazehana P.O.V._

 _So right after Matsu did her computery thing Takehito told me that it was my turn. I decided to show off a bit._ "A bit? You created a mini-tornado." Complained Matsu.

"Had to outdo you." Kazehana taunted.

 _Any who, as Matsu said I created a Mini-tornado. After the winds died down I turned toward Derrik He had a wide eye look on his dusty face. "So what you think?" I asked._

" _That really blew." He said._

 _Thinking that he thought my power wasn't as good as Miya's or Matsu's, I felt let down. I should of known better because I felt him hugging me. "I'm sorry Kazehana, that was supposed to be a compliment."_

 _Of course I cheered up immediately, but I needed to make sure that he felt the same that he did about me as he did with Miya._ "That is?" Asked Hibiki.

The largest smile came to Kazehana's ruby red lips; "He said that my power is part of who I am and he likes me for me and not just for my power."

Looking in awe at Derrik; "You really think that way? Even about us?" Asked Hikari incredulously

After swallowing again Derrik nodded; "Yes I do. Each one of you Sekirei have your own personalities. Your power is part of who you are and not what defines you." He responded.

A rare smile crested the temperamental Sekirei. "Guess we got lucky Hibiki." She happily informed her sister.

"You have no idea." Matsu muttered.

The rest of the meal was finished with small talk between the group. After all the food was ate, with Derrik eating the most, the after chores were assigned. A few groans were heard but vanished quickly when Miya threatened to bring her hayanna mask out by simply emitting her dark aura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking purposefully and angrily Karasuba, also known as the Black Sekirei, stopped in front of Miniaka's office door. Slamming the door open her eyes narrowed at the small group in the office. Standing grandly in his trademarked white ensemble was Minaka Hiroto. Standing a few feet next to him, in his immaculate business suit was his brown nosing, possibly gay, head clerk Natsuo Ichinomi. Looking in adoration at Natsuo was #105 Benitsubasa, also known as the Red Sekirei. Of course she was wearing her traditional miko fighter's garb. Completing the group, looking bored as always, was #104 Haihane, also known as the Blue Sekirei, she was decked out as usual. A bandaged body with a black wrap that looked like it's been through many fights seemed to be her choice of clothing. "Finally the leader of the third Generation Discipline Squad has arrived." Minaka announced capturing Karasuba's attention.

She noticed that he was holding his arms out wide with his trademark idiotic smile on his lips. "What do you want monkey?" Karasuba hissed.

Minaka's smile dropped slightly; "Forgot what today was Karasuba?" He asked .

Karasuba's eyes narrowed even more giving her a sinister look. "I told you that I will not have a filthy human wing me." She spat, using human as if it was a cuss word.

Minaka demeanor went serious "If you wish to continue being the leader you must." He remarked flippantly.

In the blink of an eye her sword was at Minaka's throat. "No. I. Don't" Karasuba warned.

"Then..." Minaka started but stopped when he felt a sharp pain and blood trickle down his neck.

"You aren't going to put me into the plan Minaka." She sneered. "You know as well as I that I could defeat most of the Sekirei, even if they had an Ashikabi. It would ruin your precious game."

"You forget about the Norito Karasuba." Minaka stated.

"You're the fucking genius that limited our full power unless we were kissed. Since you did it after #01 left, she has full access to her power. Thankfully for you she isn't taking part of your game. Let me ask you a question. Do you honestly believe that any Sekirei, with the exception of #01 and #08, could possibly stop me before I lop their Ashikabi's head off? She asked in a mocking, sweet voice.

Minaka's shoulders dropped; "No." He whispered.

Karasuba smiled at him evilly then stepped back taking the blade away from his neck. With a quick flick of her wrist a small splat of blood landed on the otherwise pristine floor. "Anything else?" She asked.

"For now." He said taking a white handkerchief out of one of his pockets and placing on the spot that she nicked him.

Walking out of the off she strode to a section where she knew that she couldn't be observed. Leaning against a wall she put a fist to where she felt her heart beating rapidly. ' _What is this feeling I have? There is a tingling, almost a warmth, going throughout my body. This feeling sounds like that time when Kazehana went on about how she felt when she she was reacting to that boy._ ' Her scowl deepened dangerously; ' _If I am reacting, I'll kill the pathetic human before I get winged._

A/N: Hey all I'm back! Sorry to all of my faithful followers of this story. After my last posting I was involved in a automobile accident. I broke my right arm in several locations. So I had to let it heal, go through physical torture, I mean therapy. During that time since I couldn't even game, :( , I watched a crap ton of anime and movies. Finally got bored and started reading some fan fic. Went to Daily Life with Monster Girls and read some fic there. Decided, the best I could, to re-read the manga and to look at the Monster Girl Encyclopedia Got this idea for a story for DLwMG, well as soon as the doctor cleared me to back to my daily routine I came back to this fic. Got started with rough drafting but for some reason the DLwMG idea wouldn't stop floating around my head. So, with any luck and it worked, I mapped out my plot and wrote the first chapter. So If you like please go check it out. So I noticed a mistake in my story. I wrote that Karasuba, Benitsubasa and Haihane was the fourth gen Discipline Squad. (Face palm); my bad, it's actually third so I did correct it in this chapter. Please don't flame me that will be ignored. Okay finally I wanted to let all my followers know that I plan on writing my FoZ fic and the DLwMG fic. I would like to rotate between my three fics so the posting on this fic won't be as often as my previous chapters. HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Catch phrase time; have fun and keep reading.


End file.
